The World Spins Madly On
by ellenvan
Summary: Santana is a lawyer in Boston and hasn't seen Brittany for almost 7 years. Suddenly, Brittany comes to Boston with a guest and turns everything upside down.
1. The Email

The World Spins Madly On

I woke up just like almost every other morning; with a stranger in my bed, and a hangover. The woman sleeping next to me is a nameless creature, who I thought kinda looked like...well. I don't remember much about anything that happened last night, not even taking this blonde woman home. I groan and roll out of bed, staggering into the kitchen of my apartment and making some coffee so I could try to piece together what happened the night before.

As I make coffee, I glance at the clock on the microwave and before I can help it, a long line of expletives come out of my mouth. It reads 4:30. Apparently I swore louder than I realized and I bit back a groan as she smiles at me. I want to send her out the door, but I know I am required to at least make her breakfast. I quickly make a batch of pancakes, and try not to groan again while the blonde chatters away at me about what a great time she has last night. My inner bitch tells me to tell her that I don't even remember what happened last night, so it couldn't have been that great. Instead I just smile and nod, and give her a lame excuse about needing to work to get her to leave. She kisses me and asks me when she'll see me again. I just smile and tell her I'll call her. Yay right.

I don't have to work tonight, but I do have to work tomorrow morning, so going out tonight is out of the question. That's honestly okay with me, because I still feel the hangover from last night. Instead, I curl up with some paperwork and get ready for court tomorrow.

When I am all done, and feeling adquately prepared for the case tomorrow, I power up my laptop, hoping to hear from my Abuela, or my parents. My Abuela hasn't talked to me since I came out to her a little over 10 years ago. My parents talk to me, but its mostly asking me when I'll settle down and have children. But everyday, I look on my laptop, hoping and praying that they'll sudden love me, or that Abuela will finally accept me.

Instead of a email from them, I see a name that I thought I'd never see, and my jaw just about hits the floor. It was sent last night, and its begging me to open it. The subject is - Santana, please open this email-. So like her to know that I wouldn't want to. So I gulp down the sick feeling and click open.

Dear Santana (it feels weird calling you that,

It's Brittany if you couldn't already guess. I guess I am emailing you to ask you if I could come stay at your place while I am in Boston. I have to be down there for a couple weeks, and I don't have the money to be able to afford a place. I have another person that said I could stay with him if you can't have me over. All we need is a bed and a roof over our heads. Would that maybe be possible? Also, we are heading down for the McKinley reunion, do you think you would want to come with us and see everyone? Well, I kinda waited till the last minute to send this message, and now I'm scared that you won't have room for me. We'll be there tomorrow night. I still have the card you sent me when you changed addresses. If you don't have room for us, we can stay somewhere else. See you soon.

Love,

Brittany S. Pierce

I have to say that I was ready to pass out. Like if I didn't calm down, my heart was going to explode out of my chest. I looked at the clock again, and saw that it was 7:45. I don't know what Brittany qualifies as night, but I can only assume it meant soon. I gulped down some tears, and raced around the apartment, cleaning and tidying up so that it looks like its always that way. I guess I could hire a maid or something so that it does always look like this. I quickly change the sheets on the guest bed, and throw some quick cookies in the oven so it smells nice in the apartment. I then put on a TV show and settle in, waiting for my heart to break again.


	2. Storytime

I must have fallen asleep, because I wake up to the ringing of the doorbell. I bolt upright and glance out the window. It is quite dark outside, and it must be a lot later than it was before. I quickly fix my hair, and hope to God I look presentable before opening the door.

I can't take my eyes away from the beautiful blonde that's standing at the door. Her blue eyes look the same, though I almost gasp to see a bruise circling the one eye. Her face looks tired and worn, and I notice a cut lip. I grit my teeth, forcing myself to not get worked into wanting to kill the bastard that hurt your girl. Fuck, not your girl. Dammit. She looks up at me and I see such shame in her eyes. She reaches out, her eyes hopeful, and I can't help but take her in my arms, holding her close to me. She even smells the same.

She smiles at me in her Brittany way, and shuffles to the side. This time I actually gasp. Standing beside her is a little girl, her blonde hair in pigtails and her blue eyes wide in fear and curiousity. I look around, and quickly shuffle them into my apartment, suddenly understanding that the "we" Brittany was talking about was not a boyfriend or husband, but a daughter.

Brittany breaks the silence between us, her smile tentative and wary. "You still look the same San. It's good to see you."

I can't help but return the smile, knowing mine is just as tentative as hers was. "It is Brittany. It's been too long." Her smile grows and she puts a hand on the little's girls shoulder. "This is Taylor. She's turning 6 soon. She was really excited to come and meet you. I've been telling her stories about you since she was born."

Taylor looks up at you and you again can't help but smile. The little girl resembles Brittany so much, its almost scary. She smiles back at you and you feel instantly charmed by her gap toothed smile. Brittany scoops her up and asks me where the bedroom is, telling me she needs to put Taylor down and that she'd love to talk after. I nod, and wait in the kitchen for her to come back.

About 10 minutes later, Brittany comes back out. She comes right up to me and wraps her arms around me. I don't even bother resisting. My arms go around her and I hold her, feeling her heartbeat, if only for a minute. Then, we break apart and she sits across the table from me. My eyes again go to the black eye, and the cut lip. She must see me noticing, because she lowers her eyes and bites her lip.

"I needed to get Taylor out of there. He was going to start hurting her. I couldn't let that happen San." I open my mouth to talk, but she cuts me off. "I thought he'd stop, I really did San. I blamed myself a lot of the time. But when I found out what he did to her, something snapped, and I needed to get her out."

I sigh then, trying to compose myself, my insides a mix of emotions and sick feelings. "Is he the father?"

She shakes her head. "No San. He's not. He's a guy I met a couple of years ago, that took us in. His name is Chris. He seemed so sweet at the beginning, and Taylor loved him. Then when we moved in together, he started hitting me. And calling me names. I didn't like it San, but he told me I was too dumb to work, and wouldn't let me find a job. I was trapped San; he really trapped me, and kept me right beside him so that I couldn't escape. Then Tay came to me and told me that he'd been doing stuff to her, and I needed to get out." By this time, tears were streaking down her cheeks, and she made no effort to rub them away. "I felt like I failed my baby. I packed everything I could grab and we ran away. I emailed you from a internet cafe and hoped to god you could take us in. Are you okay with us being here?"

I am not ashamed to say that I was weeping at this point. To think of my beautiful girl so broken and hurt. To think of little Taylor hurt like that. I wanted to scream and break things and kill the fucking bastard. Brittany saw my tears and came over quickly, holding me close to her and wiping away my tears. "Shh Sanny. It'll be alright. We're here now. What's the matter hun?"

I melted into her arms and whispered my answer into her ear. "Thank you for telling me Britt. You can stay as long as you want. Please stay. I don't want you to ever have that happen again. I want to protect you. I want to make all the bad things go away. I want to kill the bastard for touching that beautiful little girl. I want to kill him for touching you."

We sit like this for a little bit, before she stands up and yawns. "I think I'm going to head to bed San. We've been on the road all day, and most of last night. I'm exhausted." I nod and she heads for the door of the guest room. She stops, turns and looks at me. "Thanks Santana. This means so much. And..." A gentle smile comes across her face. "I really missed you."


	3. Unbidden Thoughts

****Author's Note: Hey all! I have been so overwelmed and excited about all the story alerts that I have gotten for this so far. I am really excited about this story, and it makes me feel motivated to know that you are all excited about it too! So, just to clarify, this story may contain some topics/subjects that will trigger certain people. So if you are wary of that, just a head's up. Thank you all and review please!*****

I had a hard time sleeping. My mind raced with a million horrible images of what Britt and Taylor had been through. Images of that bastard hurting that little girl set my teeth on edge. My hands shook as I thought about what little Taylor had been through in her short life. And my Britt. My sweet innocent Britt, looking at me with eyes filled with age as she told me she felt like a failure as a mother. Britt with her tender heart, full of hope, now suddenly made all too aware of the evil that is out there. The black eye and the cut lip were just the surface of it, that I was sure.

Part of me wanted to shake Brittany. Tell her she shouldn't have waited so long to get out. To tell her that she means something to, and that she should have gotten out the moment he touched her. Part of me wanted to cry, sob and weep for the woman I loved who no longer exists. And yet, a part of me wants to hold her close, tell her how strong she is, and never let her go again.

That part of me focuses on the other things that are rising into my mind, unbidden and sharp to my dulled-down mind. Her smell. The way her eyes shift and change when she cries, or laughs. Her hair, falling in her face when she's feeling embrassed. The way her toes fold when she is happy cuddled up to me. The smattering of freckles on her nose. The way her lips feel, and taste and how kissing her is my undoing. Damn. I tried to remind myself of the promise that I made all those years ago, when she broke my heart. I needed to push her away again, otherwise it might happen all over again, and I was barely holding on as it was.

Sleep continued to evade me, so I got up and looked into the guest room as the two sleeping blondes. Taylor was wrapped up tight in Britt's embrace, looks of contentment present on both of their faces. My eyes traced Taylor's face, soaking up the similarites between the beautiful little girl and the woman I loved. It wasn't hard to see that Taylor was Britt's spitting image. Her hair was the same, soft, wavy blonde silk as her mothers was. Her eyes, when open were the exact copies of her mother's beautiful ones. Her nose was cute, and bore the same saddle of freckles as her mothers. Looking at her, my heart siezes with something I haven't felt in so long. The need to protect. To guard Britt and her daughter from someone and something that is aiming to harm them.

One thing I promise, or I'm not fit to call myself a Lopez. If that bastard comes here and tries to hurt my girls, he's going to have to face me. And I don't intend on leaving a survivor.


	4. Silent Child

I finally got to bed and slipped into a troubled, dream-filled sleep, full of nightmarish noises. I know I tossed and turned, and by the time my alarm went off, I felt even more exhausted that I was before I went to sleep. At least I won't have to face Britt this morning. It's 6:30 am, and she and her daughter are probably sound asleep.

Unfortunately, when I go outside to the kitchen, I smell the delightful smell of pancakes and bacon. I can't help but smile as I see Britt and Taylor standing side by side in the kitchen, listening to the radio with Britt singing along. Their hips rock in time, and I can't shake the grin it pasted on my face to hear them and see them move and have fun. Taylor does a little spin and stops when she sees me, her face anxious and a little fearful. I smile at her gently, trying to let her know that I'm not someone she should be afraid of. Britt places her hands on Taylor's shoulders and smiles at me. Her eye looks even worse today, all purple and brown. Her lip is still puffy and swollen, but the cut seems to have mostly healed.

Her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes and I can't help but sigh at knowing the days of her sunshine smiles were probably long gone. I mumble a greeting and settle down, my head in my hands, wishing I was anywhere but here. After a moment, I feel a cool hand on my neck and the smell of coffee hits me, forcing me to look up at the hot, freshly brewed coffee that Britt set in front of me. She smiles again, her hand still on my neck, sending shivers through me in a way that I thought was impossible.

"Morning San. Me and Tay couldn't sleep, so this morning we decided to make some pancakes and bacon. We will go shopping later today to replace the food we used. I assumed you wouldn't care." She sat across from me at the table, her eyes looking concerned. "How'd you sleep San?"

I sigh, knowing I can't lie to Brittany. "I didn't sleep great. Thanks for the coffee. I usually don't have any breakfast in the morning before a case. I get kind of queasy before going to court."

Taylor makes a squeak, and Britt smiles at her. "Well, we'd love for you to at least try a pancake. Tay made them especially for you." As she says this, her eyes plead me to eat a pancake. So I sigh, give in and nod my head. Once I take a bite of the delicious chocolate chip pancake, I realize how hungry I am, and devour it. Taylor sits on her mom's lap and smiles shyly at me, seemingly happy I took her damn pancake. Britt also smiles fondly, and I guess everyone won in this case. My stomach was full and I felt much more energetic when Britt handed me my briefcase and I walked out the door.

The case was easily won, and after congratulating my client, I headed for home, proud of myself and the success I've become. I almost felt like skipping, knowing that when I got home, two living beings were there, waiting for me, and I couldn't help but grin. This was the first time in years that I had not "celebrated" a case with a drink at a bar, and a tumble in bed with a blonde stranger.

When I got home, I smiled to hear the TV on some cartoons, and the tapping of a laptop. It felt good to share my home, especially with the two blondes who were rapidly winning over my heart. I hadn't even talked to the younger blonde, but I knew, with her Britt looks and her gap toothed shy smile, she was going to find a way into my heart. I walked into the living room, grinning madly at the sight before me. Taylor was dancing in front of the TV to some cartoon music, twirling and leaping, just like Britt had at that age. Britt sat cross legged on the couch, her nose wrinkled up and chewing on her lip, concentrating on whatever was on the laptop in front of her. I sat down softly on the couch and touched Brittany's arm. She jumped a bit, and looked up. I flinched at the fear in her eyes that shone for a minute, before recognition and happiness took its place.

"Hey San. How was the case?" She covered my hand that was still on her arm with her own, giving it a little squeeze. My heart sped up, the world becoming fuzzy at the edges, concentrating on the feeling of Britt's hand on mine. I shook my head, forcing myself to snap out of it, reminding myself of what she had done to me all those years ago.

"It went good. We won." Britt beamed proudly at me, and Taylor clapped, shooting my a shy smile. "I was thinking, since I have a reason to celebrate; two if you count you two coming to stay here; that we could go out for dinner." I saw Taylor light up and shoot a look at her mom. "Why don't you pick where you wanna go Taylor?" I asked, ready to finally hear the voice of Britt's little girl.

Taylor buries her head in Britt's arm, and Brittany smiles apologetically at me. "Taylor loves McDonalds. Does that work San?" I nod, dissappointed that Taylor won't talk to me. Britt turns back to her little clone and smiles. "Go get ready to go out okay Tay?" The little girl nods and races off to the guest room.

Britt puts her hand on my arm, and looks so hurt I want to hold her close. "Taylor hasn't spoke since she told me what he did to her. Not to me, not to anyone. She was always shy before it happened too, but not like she is now. She really likes you though San, I promise."

The realization that Taylor is so traumatized by what that bastard did to her cuts to my core, and I want to cry. No wonder the little girl is so scared of everything. I sigh, and give in, pulling Brittany close to me and holding her, allowing myself to revel in the feel and smell and touch of Britt. I feel my shirt growing wet from her tears, and I begin to rub her back, wishing I could take all her pain on myself. "It's okay Britt. I'm here now. We'll figure this out together, okay. I promise." I whisper in her ear, wanting her to know that I am not going anywhere.


	5. Bruises and Pain

The trip to McDonalds is quiet, but nice. Taylor sits on Britt's lap, and orders a Happy Meal. I always used to order Britt one and watch her face light up when she got a toy with her nuggets. Now, I watch the look of joy on both of the blonde's faces, and my insides feel warm and comfy and I can't help but mirror their joy. I silently watch them interact. Little faces and gestures, full of sounds and touches. I know Britt understands her daughter, even without words. It's like watching two beings so intertwined that they can talk and listen and hear everything without saying a word. I bite back jealously, because I remember a time where it was me and Britt that shared that connection, and now she has it with someone else.

I watch Brittany eat her nuggets, searching desperately for signs of the woman that I loved so deeply. She still eats her fries all together, her finger sometimes narrowly avoiding getting bitten. She still eats her nuggets from largest to smallest, and dunks them joyously into the sauce. I watch her little clone, who seems to want to do everything how her mom does it. Her silence does not extend to her eyes and her face. They speak for her, sometimes broadcasting the joy she felt being on mom's lap, with a Barbie toy, far away from him. Sometimes, the terror that filled her eyes was so complete, her face a mask of pain and fear. She was so like Brittany, and yet so not like Brittany, and she had me so transfixed; this little girl with the gaptoothed smile had me wrapped around her finger without even knowing.

Taylor fell asleep in the cab, an ice cream cone dripping down her hand as she dozed. Britt was struggling to hold onto her daughter, and her own ice cream cone, so I swooped in a took Taylor's cone before it fell on the seat of the cab. The looks of thanks I got from both Britt and the cab driver made me smile, feeling good that I had intervened. Britt winced as she carried Taylor up the stairs, but refused help when I asked her if she needed it. We laid Taylor down on the guest bed, and I got a pair of her pajamas as Brittany silently undressed the sleeping girl.

I picked out a pair of unicorn ones, smiling to myself as I did. I had to clap a hand over my mouth when I got back to the bed, at the sight that was before me. Taylor's inner thighs were bruised dark brown, and some of the bruises were in the form of handprints. They told a horrifying story about the abuse that the bastard put her through. I couldn't meet Britt's eyes when she looked at me, and I put the pajama's down and ran out of the room.

I sat with my head in my hands on my bed, wishing I could unsee what I just saw. It's one thing to hear about what happened to a little girl, but its another to see the marks that he left behind. The emotions tumbled through my mind, terrifying blinding anger, heartwrenching sadness, overwelming grief. I felt as if my life was forever changed by those bruises left behind by the worst thing imaginable. I allowed the tears to spill over then, and nearly screamed when I felt arms go around me.

Brittany's arms were warm and I fell into her, my body as close to hers as I could get. She rained kisses down on my head as she held me, rocking me and shushing me gently. I wanted her to never ever let go of me, feeling at home in a way that I haven't in a very long time. So I let her hold me until the sobs subsided and my heart had no more pain to leak. Britt pulled me away to arms length and looked at my face. Her face was riddled with the same emotions that I allowed myself to feel. But above everything was the anger, and I saw my Brittany like I'd never seen her before. Strong, resilient, a force to be reckoned with. It was like she was reborn.

"Santana, I know. I cried like that too when I saw what he had done. I had to go into my room after and bury my face in a pillow and scream for like ten minutes before I could calm down. I want him to pay Santana. He needs to pay for what he's done. Not just too her, but also to me. He needs to never hurt a little girl like that ever again. Will you help me San? Will you help me protect the most important thing in my life?"

How could I say no to that? I nodded, and I went over a mental list of what we needed to do to prepare. "Of course I will Britt. She's important to me too." After I said it, I realized how ridiculous is must sound to her, but she just nodded, like she knew it was the truth. " We need to get her into a hospital, and get some pictures taken, so we have unmistakable evidence. There won't be any fluids left, but we can get a doctor to acknowledge that it occurred. We'll also need to get pictures of your eye and lip. But most of all Britt, we need to know in detail what happened, so there won't be any surprises later."

Britt nodded at all of this, and the anger she had in her eyes moments ago melted away and she wept. It was my turn to take her in my arms as she cried, allowing her head to rest on my chest, wishing I could kiss her tears away, but unwilling to allow myself to give in to her again.


	6. Footsie Electricity

When I wake up in the morning, Taylor is the only other one awake. She is sitting quietly at the table, her legs swinging back and forth humming to herself. She smiles shyly when I walk into the kitchen, but does not look afraid of me anymore, which is a huge relief to me.

I grab a bowl and the cereal box and join her at the table, sitting away from her so she'd be comfortable. Her eyes followed me, intent on watching me, almost as if she could see into my soul and know that I wasn't intending her any harm. I tried to smile at her as warmly as I could, and I was rewarded with a blush and a smile in return. We sit in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. I try my best to keep her comfortable, while still staying within my own comfort zone.

I don't have to work today, so after we finish our cereal, I go to the sink to clean the dishes. I am surprised when Taylor joins me at the sink, standing on a stool, with a towel in her hands, drying the dishes after I wash them. I reach over to the radio, and turn it on. Soon I am singing along with it, as Taylor's smile reaches her eyes. She claps her hands and stares at me as I sing, as if she's enthralled by my singing.

After the dishes are done, I suggest that we go watch some TV. Taylor nods, and grabs my hand, leading me into the living room. My heart squeezes as the little girl touches me for the first time. My love for this little girl was stronger than I could have ever imagined, and I had only known her for a couple of days. We settled down on the couch, her sitting with her feet on my lap. I let her choose cartoons, and sat in peaceful silence as we watched Bugs Bunny run away from Elmer Fudd. Taylor laughed often at the antics of the cartoons, and I couldn't help but laugh as well, her joy was so contagious.

It was about an hour after I had gotten up that Brittany came and joined us. She smiled at me, and wrapped her daughter up in a big bear hug, peppering her face with kisses as the girl squirmed and giggled. How I wished Britt was peppering my face with kisses. Fuck, get a grip on yourself Lopez. Britt scooped up her daughter and placed her on her lap, and soon the three of us settled into a comfortable position on the couch, watching Bugs Bunny, and laughing more often than a corny laugh track. Britt's legs were under her, and her toes were mere inches away from mine as we sat beside each other. I almost jumped out of my skin as her toes grazed mine. My head jolted up, locking eyes with her as she smiled at me shyly.

I knew she was my Britt then. I knew it and felt it deep down. She was trying in her own way to try to reconnect us, and it was working. As soon as I felt her toes on mine, electricity, as wild and strong as a live wire jolted through me. I felt the pure want and need for her, deep down, almost as deep as my bones. She was inside me, all around me, in all the cracks and crevices, slowly earning her way back into my heart. And I knew it wasn't going to be long before she realized that she was already there.

I simply smiled back, and kept my feet where they were, allowing myself to appreciate each jolt of energy as we touched. I ran a toe along hers and smiled as I saw her shiver. Her legs were slowly easing their way over to mine, gently, softly trying to touch. Our feet connected, and I slowly brought mine up and down her leg, feeling the smooth silkiness that was Britt's skin. Her toenails were polished and her feet were soft. I fought every urge in my body that tried to convince me to lunge across the couch and kiss her. I wanted her so badly, almost more than I ever wanted anything in my life.

But instead of acting on my urges, I sat there, my feet doing a well choreographed dance with hers as we watched Bugs Bunny and laughed ourselves silly, the once silent lonely halls of my apartment now filled with joy and laughter.


	7. Go On and Kiss The Girl

We spent the whole morning watching cartoons, and when the cartoons ended, I suggested we get out some old disney movies I had left from when Britt and I lived together. Both Britt and Taylor lit up at the idea, so I popped in a vhs and we settled in to watch the Little Mermaid. The energy in the room was excited and content, and I was happier than I can remember being in a very long time. Taylor lay in between her mom's legs, using her as a backrest. Britt's long legs came to rest on my lap, where I carefully ran my fingers up and down, loving the way her skin felt on my fingertips.

When Britt's favorite song came on, I started to sing along with it, and both blondes turned and smiled at me. Taylor's eyes lit up as I sang, and she stared at me with the same awe that she had when I sang before. I loved singing, and before these two were in my life, I hardly ever sang. I didn't have a reason too. But now, I allowed my voice to soar, hitting all the notes, and feeling like I was flying. Brittany grabbed Taylor and the two of them danced around, Britt singing the song with me, our voices mingling and joining together just like they always have.

I watched them spin and twirl and leap, and my heart soared along with them. Before the song was done, Taylor came back to the couch, and grabbed my hand, pulling me off the couch and towards her mom. Britt smiled at me, and grabbed my hands, pulling me closer to her. Taylor looked up at us with a giant smile on her face, watching us carefully. Britt held my waist, and placed an arm on my shoulder. This was the closest my face had been to hers in years. I wanted so badly to close the distance between us and kiss her. She seemed to read my mind, and her face heated up with a blush.

We danced, unaware that the music had finished, caught up in our own little world. I could smell her, the smell that was so familiar, and yet so terrifying. She always smelled like strawberries and chocolate. She sighed into my neck, and I felt my body involuntarily shiver as I felt her breath dance across my skin. She smiled into my neck, and placed a soft and gentle peck on the skin, making goosebumps raise all over my body. I felt a very familiar warmth spread through my body, filling all of me. I wanted her so bad. I wanted to give in to her so badly. Instead, I pulled away, smiled at her and went to sit down on the couch again. She looked a bit sad, but came back to the couch, her legs pulled up away from me.

The rest of the movie, I sat in a daze, wondering what I should have done. She had kissed my neck, and I had pulled away. How could she think that I would just be okay with her kissing me after what she had done? Did she forget that easily that she had broken my heart? I wanted to talk to her about it right then, and make her tell me why she had done it. Instead, I sat in silence, wishing I could get back the feeling that I had felt not so long ago.

We watched several more disney movies, and then ate the dinner of chicken fingers and fries that I made. Taylor began getting tired in the middle of Hercules, and Brittany went to go put her to bed, as I sat on the couch. After about a half an hour, she came back, holding a digital camera.

"I talked to her about what we wanted to do, and how important it was for us to have evidence of what he did to her, so he couldn't hurt her or another girl ever again. She agreed, and we took some pictures of her bruises. Let's go to the hospital tomorrow and have them do an exam. It's only been 5 days since I found out, so hopefully its not too late." She sat beside me, on the opposite side of the couch from me, her blue eyes filled with tears as she thought about what tomorrow held.

"Okay Brittany. I have to work on a case tomorrow, but I don't need to go to court, so it'll just be a few hours. I'll be done by noon, do you want to go after lunch?" She nodded, and sighed. I wanted to wrap my arms around her like I've done before, but it felt wrong after what happened between us just a couple of hours ago. So instead, I put a hand on her arm. "I'm here Brittany. I know you had to leave him alone, and that you had to raise her alone, but I'm here now. And I will be with you every step of this journey. I promise you okay?" She nodded, and put a hand over mine. I begged my heart to slow down its rapid beat, and pulled my hand away.

She looked up at me then and sighed. Her eyes were so sad. I remember when I was younger, looking in her eyes and seeing such innocent joy. She was never stupid, like everyone said, she was just so innocent and naive about so many things. Even at that time, I felt like I needed to protect her. Now, I realized that I couldn't protect her anymore. She had seen something so evil that it had forever tainted her innocence. Her eyes now held time and pain deep in their oceans of blue, and her lips no longer had a smile tucked in the corner. I saw how deep her pain went, and it hit me so hard when I realized my Brittany, the one that I kissed, and held and made love to was gone forever.


	8. Hospital Trip

We went to bed soon after that, and I lay in silence, wishing I had the courage to ask her why she did what she did 7 years ago. Wishing I knew what had crossed her mind when she realized I had left her. I often wished when it was fresh, that I had a camera on her, knowing if it had hurt her as much as it hurt me. Wanting to know if she cried all night long for months after, or if she had moved on right away. Wanting to know when she realized that I had left her because of what she did. Wanting to know if she drank, and cut and screamed, blaming herself for what happened. Because if she had a camera on me, she would have seen all those things.

I finally slipped into a dreamless sleep, the first I had since they had come to live with me. When I woke up, I simply slipped into my normal routine. I made some coffee, grabbed a muffin and headed to my office to do a couple of hours of paperwork for a client of mine. I heard Brittany and Taylor moving around in my apartment, but I tried not to let it distract me, and soon I was caught up in my work.

I was jolted out of my work by a quiet knock on the door. "Come on in." I said, wondering what time it was. Brittany opened the door, looking apologetic. She was dressed up nicely for the first time since she had come to live with me, wearing a beautiful turquoise blouse and skinny jeans. She looked so good, I felt like I was obviously drooling.

"I made some lunch San. It's just come macaroni and cheese, but Tay wanted me to see if you wanted to come and join us. We're heading to the hospital after that, and I know you wanted to come with us." I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 12:34, and I quickly stood up and followed Brittany into the kitchen.

Lunch was simple, but I had fun bantering with Brittany and watching Taylor watch me. I wasn't sure how the little girl felt about me yet, but Britt kept reassuring me that she loved me. I certainly hoped so. After lunch, we got dressed and ready for the appointment at the hospital. I wore a pant suit that I usually wore to court, wanting to look every inch the lawyer I would have to assert myself to be.

Once we reached the hospital, I could feel both of the blondes tense up, afraid of what was coming next. I felt a tiny hand in mine and I squeezed it, trying to give Taylor courage for what was about to happen. Brittany looked at me, and I felt her fear, and I wanted to hold her hand as well. Instead, we walked to the front desk, Taylor between us. When we got to the front desk, I approached, putting on my best lawyer persona.

"Good afternoon. We are here for an appointment with Dr. Zambaneski. It's for Taylor Pierce." The woman looked up at me, and back at her computer, checking for the appointment. She nodded and glanced over my shoulder at Brittany and Taylor.

"You can only have one person go in with her...Ms..." She said, looking me over again, taking in the pant suit and the brief case in my hand.

"It's Ms. Lopez. I understand that you have protocol, but I have discussed the situation with Dr. Zambaneski and she assured me that both I, as her legal counsel, and her mother would be allowed to accompany her." The woman looked a bit nervous, and like she was about to second guess me, but I took a step closer to her. "I understand you are doing your job, however, she really needs us both to be there. I promised her and her mother that I would be with them through every step of this process. Please allow it this time." The woman sighed, and then nodded, telling me where to go, and looking back at her computer. "Thank you." I said, taking Taylor's hand back in mine and leading them down the hallway to the room where we would be meeting Dr. Zambaneski.

We only just got settled into the room when a tall woman in scrubs, holding a clip board came in. She had redhair, and kind green eyes. She smiled at Taylor, introducing herself to Taylor before me or Brittany. I smiled at that, liking this woman instantly. Finally, she shook my hand, and we all took a seat.

"So, I understand that you are here because of an incident of sexual assault that occurred 6 days ago, on the 4th of May." She said, acknowledging my nod with a quick scribble of her pen on the clipboard. "What procedures would you like done today? It's not possible to still do a rape kit, its been too long. What were you thinking Ms. Lopez?"

"We would like you to check to see if there is any damage that would corroborate the accused, as well as to check for the wellbeing of the victim. Ms. Pierce would also like to get Taylor tested for STIs, and other things that might have been transmitted during the attack." The doctor nodded, and smiled again at Taylor, focusing her attention on her.

"Taylor, I need you to change into some hospital clothes so I can check you out. Your mom and Ms. Lopez will be here the entire time. I need to check out down there to see if you were hurt very badly, and do a couple of tests. You can hold your mom's hand the whole time if you want. Can you do that?" Taylor nodded bravely, tears in her eyes as she looked at the doctor.

It took several hours and a couple of needles before all the tests were done. Dr. Zambaneski was very gentle and talked Taylor through everything. Taylor was so brave, and barely cried, which is more than I could say for me. I had to leave to cry as I saw again the damage that he had done to the poor little girl. After all the tests were done, Dr. Zambaneski pulled me and Britt out into the hallway to talk to us, leaving Taylor with a nurse.

"Taylor has substantial tearing and damage. It is very cocurrent with the story that Ms. Pierce has relayed to me. We will check to make sure that she does not have any STIs, and get back to you if we find anything. Other than that, Taylor is quite unharmed physically. However, I am concerned with her inability or lack of desire to speak. I would like to recommend that Taylor goes to see a counsellor and gets mental help for the issues that might raise throughout the course of her healing." She glanced back to the room, and to Taylor's smiling face. "You have quite a brave little girl in there ." She then turned to me, nodding, her face serious. "Ms. Lopez, I have given thought to appearing on her behalf in the courtroom, and I am fully willing and able to do it. I feel we have substantial evidence proving that she has been sexually assaulted, and I want the man who hurt her to be behind bars."


	9. Thunderstorm memories

After the hospital, I decided to take Britt and Taylor out to McDonalds again for a late dinner. I kind of figured that they deserved a reward after a day that was so hard on all involved, especially my girls.

I sat across from them again; however this time I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to pay attention to their silent communication. I kept trying to piece together in my head how to approach this case, and make sure that my little girl would get the justice she deserved, and that bastard would rot in jail.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a pair of small, thin arms wrapped around my stomach. I looked down to see a pair of blue eyes, filled with trust and love. Taylor's eyes were locked on mine with a look of pure adoration. I wrapped my arms around the little girl, loving the fact that she fully trusted me now, and wasn't afraid of me any longer. I see for the first time, the love that she had for me, that she couldn't communicate in words. She shifted, unloosening her arms from around me, moving to sit in my lap. I could feel my eyes filling up with tears at the simple joy of a little girl like Taylor trusting me so much. I risk a glance at Brittany, and I see a mirror of the feelings that I know are in my eyes. Her eyes reflected love, her tears speaking volumes. Who the love was for, I wasn't entirely sure. All I knew was that my love for the little girl in my lap was matched only by the love that I had for her mother.

By the time we got home, Taylor had fallen asleep again. When I saw Brittany going to scoop up her daughter to carry her up the stairs, I stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I'll take her Britt." I said in a quiet voice, careful not to wake up the little angel that was now in my arms. Taylor snuggled into my neck, sighing in her sleep, making me nearly giddy with joy.

After saying goodnight to Britt and giving Taylor a kiss goodnight, I crawled into my own bed. I was very aware of the tears that still burned my eyes. The joy that I had felt that night was greater than any joy I had felt since I had left Brittany. The two women in my life right now had completely changed me, and it had only been four days. Soon, I drifted into a deep sleep, with a smile on my face.

I woke up apruptly when I felt my bed shift, like someone had just got up onto it. Then, I felt a small body curl up to me, followed by a larger, lovely smelling one. Taylor curled up between me and Britt and whimpered; a sound that nearly broke my heart. I held open my arms, and she came into them, her body shivering and shaking in fear. It then hit me that in the background of all of this was the sound of a very loud, very bright thunderstorm.

Then it all made sense, and I couldn't help but smile softly. Brittany had always been afraid of thunderstorms, for as long as I could remember. No matter the stories I told her, or the explanations I gave took away her very real fear of them. She used to completely shut down during thunderstorms. Every time one happened at night, I would shuffle out of my bed, throw on a coat and make my way the two blocks to Britt's house, where I would scale the tree outside her window, open it, and snuggle up to my best friend. No matter where I was, or what I was doing, I made sure to always hold Britt in my arms so she knew she wasn't alone. Taylor must have the same fear of the thunderstorm as her mother has.

I never understood the fear of thunderstorms. Even as a kid, I would watch them out of my window, fascinated by the sounds and the sights. Walking to Britt's house during a thunderstorm was my favorite thing to do. The world was so different in the light of a storm. Streets were bare, and the world was so dark, lit only by the flashes of lightning. I used to scream at the sky, daring the powers that be to strike me down, knowing that it wouldn't. I would dance and laugh and splash my way those two blocks, knowing that while Thunderstorms were Britt's worst nightmare, they were my element.

I remember when I was younger, my mother tried to summarize my love of storms in her very own special way. "Santana, the reason you love these storms so much is that you are like one. You are loud, with flashes of light and booming, earthshaking cracks of thunder. Your personality is so akin to a thunderstorm, my little Earthshaker." That had been my nickname that my Abuela had given me when I was a toddler. Only her and my mother ever called me that though.

I snapped myself back into reality. Now, I realized, I need to hold my blondes close to me. I need Taylor to know that they don't need to be scary. That they can be fascinating and beautiful. I pledged that next storm, I would sit with Taylor and watch it, explaining to her what was happening. I need Brittany to know that no matter how many storms she braved on her own, she didn't need to do this one on her own.


	10. Unexpected

I was woken up by a small peck on my cheek and the brief smell of Britt's perfume. She smiled at me as I opened my eyes and I smiled in return, feeling like it was impossible to not smile at the beautiful face beaming at me. She perched on the end of the bed, her leg bouncing to the time of music that only Britt could hear. She was always like that, always moving, never staying still. Her body has to be moving when she's awake. I think it's because she has so much music inside her that it needs to get out some how.

"I need to talk to you about something before the day really starts today, and I need you to give me a serious answer." I nod, sitting up in my bed to listen to her better. "I want to look at schools for Taylor. But then I need to know if you are okay with us staying there. I don't have the money to be able to afford to get our own place, and I don't want to be here if you are not comfortable with it. It'll only be a month or so before I can get my own place... what do you think San?"

I placed my hand over hers and smiled at her. "Brittany, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want. I was actually going to ask you if you think Taylor would like her own room. We can turn my office into one. I hardly use it anyway, and my room has enough space for a desk. I wanted to make a week out of it. Painting it, finding furniture and stuff. It's important for her to feel like she has a home." I paused and looked at Britt, meeting her eyes. "I'd love for you two to stay here, if you are comfortable with it."

Britt leapt towards me and wrapped me in her arms, holding me close. I held her, and buried my face in her neck, smelling the amazing smell of Britt. She pulled away from me, and kissed me quickly on the lips. It was barely a graze of her lips on mine, but a buzz went through my whole body. I couldn't believe that she just kissed me, and my mind seemed to go blank. "Santana, we would love to live here with you. It's want we both really wanted." She jumped off the bed, grinning at me as she ran out the door.

My mind was spinning. My lips felt tingly and my head felt like it was so full of mixed up emotions. I couldn't believe she kissed me. I was in shock and worried about what it would do to our relationship. I dressed quickly and left my room, wanting to ask Brittany why she had kissed me.

She was sitting at the table with Taylor, who smiled and waved at me as I entered the room. I smiled at her and went up to Britt, touching her arm. "Can we talk for a minute Britt?"

She smiled at me, and nodded, following me into the living room. I sighed and sat down on the couch, with her facing me. "Britt...I guess I wanted to ask why you kissed me."

She looked down, her face a little red. "I guess I was just really caught up in how amazing you are to me and Taylor. When you said you wanted to make Taylor her own room, I was so so proud of you and I couldn't help myself. I won't do it again if its something that makes you uncomfortable." She took a deep breath. "I've been wanting to do it since I got here. I really missed you San."

I reached across the space and touched her face gently. "I've missed you too Britt. More than you can know." I sighed then, and brushed a thumb over her lips. "It doesn't make me uncomfortable Britt. It's just that I feel we need to talk about what happened between us before we can be us again. Do you understand?"

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "Do you think maybe after Tay goes to sleep tonight we can talk about what happened and try to sort it out?" I nod, happy that it'll get out of the way, but terrified of going back to that place where I was hurt so badly. She smiled through her tears. "Tonight then."


	11. Heartbreak

*Author's Note: Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I keep writing because of you. The long anticipated chapter is now done. Just so you all know, the chapters are not going to get any longer. I update every day, and the chapter sizes are deliberate, because of how often I update. I hope you all understand! Happy reading!*

Chapter 11

We spent the day searching the schools in the area for one that seemed to match with Taylor and her needs. I went in with them and the principals kept making comments about how wonderful it was to see two women together. Taylor giggled every time it was mentioned, and I wanted to unlock the secrets that we in her mind, wondering at how much she comprehended or actually understood.

We finally settled on a small, public grade school only a couple blocks from my house. We knew that as Taylor got older, she could walk to school on her own. Britt felt comfortable after we took a tour and talked to the teacher that would be Taylor's. We had some time left over in the day, and we decided to spend it looking for a counsellor for Taylor. It was much more difficult that we expected, and we decided to contact Dr. Zambneski to ask for a recommendation. I decided to make us dinner that night, and Taylor helped me stir our pasta and cut up veggies. We listened to music and danced and sang as we did. It was becoming a common occurence for our meal preparations to be filled with music and dancing. I liked it, my house had never been like that. I wanted ours to be happy.

After dinner, we sat down to watch an old favorite movie of mine; The Fox and the Hound. Taylor and Britt cried all through the movie, and I spent the whole time telling Taylor it was going to be okay. She wrapped her arms around my neck and spent the whole bear attack scene hiding her head from the screen.

After the movie, Britt asked me to help put Taylor to bed. I read them a story, and then sang them a song, and couldn't help but smile when both of them listened wide eyed as I did so. Then I gave Taylor a kiss on her cheek and tucked her in bed. Britt followed suit and came with me out of the room.

We went into my room, quietly nervous as we sat beside each other on my bed. Her eyes were already filled with tears and I was scared of where this conversation was going to take us. I took a deep breath, psyching myself up before I started. "You hurt me so badly Brittany. You broke my heart, and you promised you wouldn't. You weren't there for me like you promised me you'd be. I always trusted you, I didn't think you'd ever hurt me like that, but when you told me you were pregnant, I knew that I had to leave you. You cheated on me Britt. And that isn't okay. So I left you."

Britt was sobbing by this time, and was shaking her head, so rapidly and fiercely that it scared me. "No San, no. It's not what you think San. I didn't cheat on you. I promise. You didn't ask me what happened, you just left and didn't let me explain. You would have been okay if you had stayed and listened."

I stood up at this point, seething in rage. "Britt, I didn't need to stay and listen to your story about how you cheated on me. That would've broken me even more. It was obvious that you were pregnant, and its not possibly for us to make a child, so I knew it wasn't ours. Explain to me then Britt, if you think it'll help me understand."

Britt's lip was shaking and tears were running down her face. "It was when you were gone for that month San. I was walking home one night when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an alley. He raped me Santana! I got pregnant because of that rape!" My heart nearly stopped beating, and I felt sick to my stomach at the realization. "I didn't want to interrupt your trip. So I just came home, took a shower and tried to forget about it. Then, I started to get sick, and you were busy and I went to the doctor. I told you right away Sanny. As soon as I found out. Then you told me you couldn't hear about it, and left. When I came home, you were gone." Brittany was hardly able to speak at this time, and my heart had broken all over again at what I had done to the woman I love. "I'm so sorry Santana."

I shook my head now, feeling like I was going to throw up. I was the one in the wrong here, not Brittany. Brittany had been violated. She had been raped, and I left her for it. How horrible of a person was I that I left her because of a rape? I really honestly didn't think about any other possibility than Britt having cheated on me. Rape never crossed my mind. I knew Britt had been seeing Artie when he came to town, and I always just guessed that it had been him that had been the father.

We had fought for weeks before I left to go on a trip for the law firm I was interned too. We had fought about settling down, coming out at work, and Britt not having a job. We had screamed and yelled, and I had made Britt cry. I didn't let that fight go the whole trip, and when I got back, Britt had cried. She had told me how she had gone to the doctor, and that she was pregnant. I had sat there, my heart broken in a million pieces. I wanted to fix things and it seemed like Britt only wanted to wreck things. She broke me, and broke us. So when she left to get some air, I packed my things, left a note and never looked back.

Now, I sat in my shame, guilt rising hot in me. Shame chilling my bones and freezing my heart. I once thought my heart was broken. Now, I knew what it was to have a broken heart. I had let down the person I loved because it was easier than facing what had happened. I had failed Brittany, and I had led her to believe it was her fault.

I took her in my arms now, shushing her as she cried into my chest. In mere minutes, my shirt was soaked in her tears, and I felt my own tears raining down on her head. "I'm so sorry Brittany. This is my fault, not yours. I should have let you explain. I was so scared that you'd leave me, so I left you first. Britt, I love you so much and I will never be able to express how sorry I am for what I did. It's okay if you never forgive me."

Brittany shook her head, meeting my eyes with hers. "No, Santana. I forgave you a long time ago. I should have told you right when it happened, so that when the pregnancy happened, you knew why. I should have called you and told you when you left, I knew you'd come back if I called you. But I was too scared, and I didn't want to hurt you more. We failed each other San, and we failed Taylor too."

I took another deep, shuddering breath, trying to hold myself together. "Britt, I promise you that from now on, you and Taylor will be in my life. You couldn't get away even if you wanted to now. A part of me was always missing, and now I know why. Please stay here with me, and tell me we can be us again."

Britt gave me a soft, kiss through her tears. "I would love nothing more San."


	12. Room Makeover

*Author's note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It is amazing to hear such awesome comment from you all, and it certainly makes my day and makes me want to keep writing. :) *

Britt and I spent that night together, just cuddling and talking until the wee hours of the morning. We kissed a bit, but nothing more than that. I wanted to lay beside her forever, absorb the feeling that she made me feel, and drink it all up. I wanted to never sleep alone again. I wanted to wake up every morning to her face, and go to sleep with the trace of her lips on mine. I wanted to be there when Taylor talked again, to hear her laugh and help her with her schoolwork. I wanted to make sure that they were never ever hurt like that again.

We finally fell asleep early in the morning, spooning each other. I slept more soundly that night than I had for years, with the feeling of Britt's body close to mine, and a weight off my chest. I woke to a small body launching itself on me, and giggling close to my ear. Taylor was straddling my body, smiling down at me with a huge grin on her face. Her eye had a twinkle, and I couldn't help but think that the little cutie knew that me and Britt were okay, and she was happy about it.

It was a saturday, so me and Britt decided to take Taylor shopping to get her paint, and furniture for her new room. Taylor's eyes lit up like stars when we told her we wanted to give her a room, and she gave me a huge hug. In the cab, Britt held my hand in hers, and my heart pounded in my chest at her touch.

Taylor ran around, her excitement contagious, looking for furniture for her room. She found a cute dresser, a mirror with a nice design, a bedside table, and a bed with drawers under it. She was so overwhelmed by the amount of furniture we were getting and kept looking at her mom to make sure it was okay. Britt would just nod her head, and give my hand a little squeeze. After the furniture was done, I took Taylor by the hand and brought her to the toy section. Her eyes went huge as she looked around, wanting to take everything in. I gave her a set price for toys, and she ran around, taking what she wanted, giggling the whole way.

Britt and I stood and watched her, smiles on our faces as we watched the joy eminatting from Taylor. Britt turned to me with a teary smile on her face. "I've never been able to give her much San. We've always barely got by. She's never had her own room, and we always shared a bed. She's only ever had a couple of toys, and we had to leave them behind when we came here. She's in heaven San, and its all thanks to you. Thank you." She leaned over and gave me a small kiss. I could feel her smile into the kiss, and my heart soared.

"Britt, I love that little girl. Now more than ever. I love seeing her happy, and I want her to have a good life. I have a lot of money from my Abuela and work, and until now, I never had anyone to spend it on. Abuela would be happy knowing the money was going towards a brave little girl who deserves to have the best."

Britt leaned over, and whispered in my ear, causing shivers to go up and down my spine. "San, I was thinking we could give Tay the guest room. It's bigger than your office, and then you can keep an office if you want. I figured I'd just move into your room with you." She placed a soft kiss on the skin beside my ear. "If you're okay with that."

Of course I was. I nodded, kissing Britt back, so deliriously happy at how things were turning out. Taylor came running back to us, her arms full of toys, her face so happy. She had picked a dollhouse, some dolls, a couple of animal figures, lots of lego, a couple of board games and a teddy bear. She gave me another big hug and reached for my hand again.

Next came the paint. Taylor spent a lot of time looking over paint colors, finally settling on a purple. I was happy with the choice because it wasn't pink (which I hate), and it was still the perfect color for Tay's room.

Once we got home, we removed all the furniture from the guest room, and started painting. The radio was turned on, and soon Britt and I were singing along. The paint job may have not been the best, but it was the best day of my life. We danced and laughed so long and hard that I thought I couldn't breath anymore.

After a couple of hours, the room was painted, all ready for the furniture that would be delivered on Monday. Britt and Taylor decided to have a campout on the floor of the guest room, and we made a fort out of blankets, chairs and laid down sleeping bags. We told Taylor stories about our childhood, and she watched us, her face still as happy as she was before. Soon, we all drifted into silence, and even that was perfect. Then, in the darkness of the room, a quiet voice spoke. "I love you 'Tana."


	13. Blanket forts and Pancakes

I sat up after I heard the voice, Britt's hand in mine. We looked over at the beautiful little girl curled up at our feet. I found my way to Taylor in the darkness and kissed her forehead, tears falling down on her face. "I love you too Taylor. I am so happy I have you in my life."

Taylor kissed my cheek, smiling as she did it. "I'm happy mommy took me here." She then curled up, and fell into a quick sleep. I crawled back towards Britt and we cried together, holding each other, so happy that our little girl had opened up.

We woke up to a little voice, speaking close to our ears. "Mommy, 'Tana, I'm hungry. Can we have pancakes?" Tears leapt to my eyes again as I realized that it hadn't been a dream. I grabbed the little girl, earning a shriek of laughter out of her. I tickled her, and Britt rolled over and joined in. Laughter filled the air as Taylor kicked and fought her way away, giggling the whole time.

She ran out of the room, her laughter still ringing in my ears. I turned to look at Britt, and her eyes were filled with tears, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Morning beautiful." I leaned over and placed a kiss on her mouth, smiling as she deepened it. We lay like that for a minute, our arms wrapped around each other, lost in the feeling of each other's touch. We heard giggling from the doorway, and we broke apart, only to see Taylor's face peering around the doorframe, watching us. I stood up quickly and chased after her, which culminated in a mad dash around the apartment, ending with a giggling heap on the living room floor.

Britt watched us with a huge smile on her face as she began preparing for pancakes. Taylor sat with me on the couch, and we watched early morning cartoons until Britt called us to breakfast. We sat at the table as a family, and chatted, overwhelmed with happiness at the fact that our little girl was talking. After breakfast, I volunteered to do dishes, and Taylor stood on the stool next to me, drying the dishes.

Britt switched on the radio, and we started singing along with it. Our voices, like always, blended and danced together. Taylor watched with awe, her eyes huge like they always were when I sang. After the song was over, I felt a hand on my arm. I looked down at Taylor, and she looked shyly back up at me. " 'Tana, could you teach me how to sing? I know mommy can sing, and I love her singing, but I want you to teach me how to sing like you."

I smiled down at the little girl, my heart swelling with joy. "Of course I can Taylor. Your mom and I can both teach you, how does that sound?" She nodded emphatically, and we went back to drying the dishes, happiness making even the mundane task enjoyable.

After dishes were done, we sat in the living room together, watching another old disney movie. Taylor watched intensely, leaning against her mother, and hiding her eyes during the scary parts. Britt leaned against me, our hands entwined and our legs doing a familiar dance with each other. After the movie, silence fell, and suddenly, the small voice that I was coming to love so much spoke. "Mommy, I'm going to have to see him again aren't I? That's why we went to see the doctor." Britt and I looked at Taylor, and my heart broke as I saw tears running down her face. "I'm scared to see him again. What if he tries to hurt me? What if he does it again? I don't want that to happen again Mommy!" She was sobbing by this time, and Britt took her in her arms, rocking her, her face a mask of pain and sorrow.

"No baby, that won't happen. It's normal to be afraid. He's a bad man, and he hurt you, and that wasn't okay. But he won't be able to do that again ever. I will protect you baby, I promise. Mommy won't let that ever happen again." Now, both of my blondes were sobbing, and I moved towards them, wrapping my arms protectively around them.

"Taylor, I have done this a lot of times before. I know he seems so scary, and I know you're afraid, but I also know that there is no way for him to hurt you again. After you talk to the lawyer, you won't have to see him ever again. There are going to be police men, and lots of other people in the room, and they won't let him come near you." I stopped and leaned down to look the beautiful little girl in the eyes. "I promise you that me and your mom will protect you. I will never ever let him touch either of you again. No one messes with my girls."

Taylor sniffed, and wiped away some of her tears, her little body shuddering with hiccups as she tried to calm herself down. She looked down at her hands and then back up at me. "'Tana, what if he hurts you though?"

I jolted a bit in shock, realizing that the little girl was so scared for me and her mommy too. "Tay, I promise that he won't hurt me. I am pretty good in a fight if he ever did get near me, and I can protect you, your mom and myself without any difficulty." I smiled gently down at the little girl, poking her softly in the nose to get a smile out of her. "Plus, I know you and your mom have my back and will keep me safe too."

Taylor nodded, and snuggled into her mom, allowing both of us to hold her so she felt safe once again.


	14. Lazy Kisses

After we put Taylor in bed that night, Britt and I lay in our bed, holding each other and thinking about the day we had spent with Taylor. I could tell Britt was still shaken up by what Taylor had said, and I wanted to help her feel better about it.

"B, what's on your mind?" I asked her, my hand doing soft circles on hers, trying to calm her down. She smiled slightly at the use of our high school secret nicknames, and burrowed closer to me, her face inches from mine.

"I hate that Taylor is so scared of him. She has a reason to be, and I know what he did to her was horrible. She has nightmares all the time San, ones that she wakes up screaming, sweating, crying out for me to come and save her. And everytime she does, my heart breaks a little bit more because I know that even though the nightmares aren't real, I wasn't there to stop it from happening when it did. I can calm her down, I can kiss her tears away, and I can whisper 'I love you', but I can never ever take away that he raped her and I wasn't there to stop him."

She was crying again at that point, and my heart was breaking for her, knowing how much guilt and pain was inside my Britt's heart. "B, it's not your fault. None of this is. You are not to blame. He is. He's the one who decided to hurt her. He's the sick bastard who made her have nightmares. All we can do now is help Taylor pick up the pieces and try to be a normal kid, and we can do that B, I promise. But you need to stop blaming yourself, and put the blame where it should be." She nodded softly, her eyes locked onto mine. "B, we're going to fucking nail him. He's going to jail, I promise you that. And if he doesn't, I will personally hunt him down and make sure he never comes close to either of you again. I promise you that."

Britt reached up and ran a finger down my cheek, brushing away a tear that I wasn't even aware existed. She placed a soft, chaste kiss on my lips, pulling away to smile at me through her tears. "I love the way you take care of her. I love that you are so motherly and so protective of her. I love that she loves you so much, and that you guys are buddies. I love hearing your voice, singing loud and pure. I love laying here with you, and being able to hear your heartbeat again. I never thought I'd be able to do any of this with you S. I thought our chance was gone. But no matter how many people I was with, or how many times I tried to convince myself I was better off without you, I always knew that you were it. You were the one that I was supposed to be with. I knew that even if we never saw each other or spoke again, that we had something that most people never had. We loved each other so strong and deep that it defied logic." She smiled shakily and took a deep breath, her hands shaking as they held me. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I always have I think. No, I know. Seeing you when we came here was like being hit by a train. I knew I loved you as soon as I saw you again, and that I never had stopped. But seeing you with Taylor sealed the deal for me. I love you so much San. Please say you love me back."

I pulled her close to me, my lips resting on her head, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Babe, I love you too. I promise. When I saw you standing there at my door, I wanted to grab you and kiss you all over. I wanted to never ever let you out of my sight again. I didn't care about anything that had come between us anymore, only that you were back here with me where you belong. And, Taylor feels like she's mine. It feels like I'm finally getting to know a child that was supposed to be mine all along, but I just missed out on the first years of her life. I promise you that will never happen again. She's staying in my life forever, and so are you." I kissed her then, soft and slow, full of love and time.

We rediscovered each other that night, lazily searching the landscape of body, finding old spots we knew so well, and new spots to kiss. We made love like we had all the time in the world, because we did. I knew that I would wake up every morning to see her face , and go to bed in her arms every night. I'm not ashamed to say I cried after we made love. I felt something that I had never felt, not since Britt. I had sex with so many women, trying to find the feeling that I had with Britt, and never ever finding it. Now, it hit me, so obvious and simple I felt stupid. All of those hookups were missing the one thing that Britt and I had in spades; love.


	15. Heart Shaped Pancakes

Britt and I woke up early the next morning, exhausted from the previous nights activities, but smiling nonetheless. Britt packed a lunch for our little girl, while I made her some heart shaped pancakes. Britt woke up the little terror, and she came running out of her room, dressed in some brand new clothes with a smile on her face. She came running to me, willing me to pick her up. I stooped down, swooped her up in my arms and spun her around. She giggled and screamed with glee, and hugged my leg when I put her down. "Thanks 'Tana." She said in an out of breath, giggly voice. I ruffled her hair and flipped a pancake onto a plate for her. "Why are they heart-shaped 'Tana?" She asked, her blue eyes questioning and innocent.

I left the stove to go to the table where she was staring at her pancakes. "Cause I love you, and I wanted you to have a reminder of that love with you today, even if it's just in your tummy!" I told her, giving her tummy a tickle. She grinned up at me, and started devouring her pancake. I placed one on another plate, which I set in front of Brittany. "This one's for you beautiful." I whispered in her ear. She pulled me down, and kissed me, right there in front of Taylor, who giggled, her eyes lighting up.

"Mommy, is 'Tana gonna be my other parent? Like instead of him, have 'Tana?" She asked, her eyes wide and expectant. "Are you going to get married to 'Tana?" She was practically bouncing in her seat at that point, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Britt shook her head at her daughter's antics, and put on her best mommy voice. "Santana and I are in love baby. San is here to stay, and we're going to keep living with her. If Santana is okay with it, she can be like another mom to you." Taylor nodded emphatically, glancing up at me, with hope dancing in those beautiful eyes. I couldn't help but beam in glee, my little girl wanted me to be like a mom to her.

I bent down, looking into two sets of beautiful blue eyes. "Tay, if you want me to be like another mom to you, I will. I would love to be. I love you very much, and I want you to know that I'm not going to leave. You're stuck with me now kiddo." I said, poking her nose gently, eliciting a giggle and a beam from Brittany.

After breakfast, we dropped Taylor off at her new school. She was very nervous and kept giving us hugs. When it was time for us to leave, she clung to Brittany with all her might, crying and screaming for her not to leave. I took her gently off Britt's leg and bent down, looking into her sad blue eyes. "Tay, we need to go. It's time for you to be a big girl. I know its scary to think of your mommy not being here, but mommy has to go, and so do I. We'll be here as soon as it's done, I promise." Tay shook her head, pouting and being stubborn. "Taylor, I know how brave you are. You've done so many brave big girl things, and now its time to try another one. I know you're going to love it sweetheart. Try it today okay?" Taylor nodding, wiping away her tears and hugging both of us one last time.

Britt clung to her little girl, tears in her eyes as well. "I am so proud of you my Taylor Bear. Go have fun!" She kissed Taylor on the head and released her. A teacher's aid came over to take her hand and lead her to the other children. We watched her for a minute, and couldn't help but smile when she shared a toy with another little girl. I took Britt's hand in mine, and we left Taylor.

Britt cried the whole way home, telling me she was okay, just sad. "It's hard for me to leave her after all that we've been through. I get so afraid when she's out of my sight for a couple of minutes, let alone a whole day. I know she'll be okay, and I'm being crazy, but I still get scared." I kissed her gently, and held her to my chest.

"Babe, that's not crazy. You and her have been through a lot. It's normal to feel scared. But we need to let her grow some wings, because its time. We'll be there when she comes to tell us how great of a day she had, and how fun it is for her at the school." Britt nodded, and kissed me again.

After a couple of minutes of cuddling on the couch, Britt turned to me and looked me in the eye. "I want you to make it legal San. I want you to legally be Taylor's other mother."

My heart nearly skipped in joy, and I started crying, so blown away by what Brittany was saying to me. She kissed away my tears and caressed my face, never looking away from me. "You are already an awesome mother San, and I know this only is a paper, because no matter what, you're her other mother and you always have been. But I want other people to know and see that you are her mother too. Will you make it legal S?"

I nodded, kissing her again, tears mixing between our lips, tasting of salt and joy.

We sat, talking of olden days, cuddling and kissing on the couch all morning. Then, we got a call around one, telling us we were needed at the school. We took the cab to the school in near silence, worried about our little girl and what had happened.

Taylor ran to us when she saw us, tears rolling down her cheeks. It looked like she had been crying for a while, and she had a bruise on her cheek and was holding a tissue with blood on it to her nose. Britt scooped her up, holding her close to her as we sat in front of the principal, who was looking very stern behind her desk.

"Miss Pierce, I am afraid that your daughter was involved in a fight during the lunch break that resulted in her and the other child being separated. She has refused to tell us what the fight is about, so we're hoping you can help us shed some light onto this incident."

Britt looked down at the girl on her lap, stroking her back and whispering in her ear. Taylor looked up at us with sad eyes and told us her story. "I really liked school this morning. Ms. Abby taught us all about math and told us stories. I had a lot of fun. During lunch, I sat with some other girls. They were all talking about their families, and they asked me about my parents. So I told them that I had two moms, Mommy and 'Tana. A girl teased me, and told me that I couldn't have two moms, and that it was weird. She said you can only have one mom, and that I must be lying. So, I punched the girl, and told her to be quiet." She looked up at me with such a sad look on her face. "'Tana, I don't know why she was so mean. I DO have two moms. Right?" I nodded at my little girl, and whirled around the face the principal, eager to see how she would handle the bullying.


	16. Puzzle Pieces

The principal hardly met my expectations, telling Taylor that she would have to identify the girl, and that she was still in trouble because she had hit the other girl. She said nothing about the bullying not being okay.

I left that school, pissed and frustrated. I of course took Taylor, not wanting her to be in that school any longer. Britt looked very worried and kept my hand in a tight grip, almost willing me to calm down before talking to Taylor.

We hailed a cab, and the ride was very quiet. Taylor kept looking at me, and then at Brittany, like she was worried that we hadn't said anything to her about what happened. When we got the apartment, I went quickly up the stairs and went into my office, starting a search for private schools in the area that might be more accomdating for a child with same-sex parents.

After a couple of minutes, there was a quiet knock on the door, and Taylor shuffled in, looking sheepish and shy. "'Tana, are you mad at me? I'm sorry..."

I immediately stopped what I was doing and grabbed Taylor in a tight hug. "No, sweetheart. I am not mad at you. I am mad at that other girl, not you. It wasn't okay what she was saying to you and I'm so sorry that she said it." Britt had come into the room quietly and came and placed her hands on my shoulders as I hoisted Taylor up onto my lap. "Sweetie, some people don't like when two girls or two boys are together. Some people only want a boy and a girl together. Some people don't get that people like me and your mommy feel love for each other, and want to be together. That little girl must have parents who don't get the love we have. That makes them wrong, not us. I know I love your mommy very much, and we both love you very much, and that makes us a good family." Taylor nodded at this, and hugged me tight. "No more fighting though okay sweetie? Just ignore them. It means that they are silly and don't know what love is. That's wrong, and you aren't. Okay sweetie?"

"Okay 'Tana. I think you and mommy are the best. Its better to have two moms, than a dad and a mom, I think. That girl must have wished she had two moms, and she got angry that she didn't." I chuckled and kissed the little girl on the head. I wish all people had the intelligence that this little girl possessed.

Britt took Taylor out of the room to let me get back to work, pressing a soft kiss to my temple before closing the door quietly. I searched a little longer, before I found the perfect place. It was a small private school, not affiliated with a religion, but with a strict anti-bullying policy. On the website, there was several quotes from parents, including one by two dads. I called them up, and shifted things around, setting up an appointment for the next day at the school for Britt, Taylor and I.

Next, I shifted my focus to the adoption process, printing off some of the paperwork, and calling up a friend from law school who agreed to help me go over it to begin the process of adopting Taylor as mine. She told me that it would be easier for me to adopt if I was attached to Brittany in a more legal way, but I assured her that it was too soon for that, though I was very much in love.

After all of this was done, I went back into the living room to watch my girls. Britt and Taylor always spent some time dancing. They would push the furniture to the side of the room, and spin, and jump and move to the music, sliding on the slick wood floors, laughing and singing along with the music. I loved watching this, seeing in Taylor all the talent that Brittany had. Britt would sometimes get lost in the music, moving in a way that was all grace, beauty and power. At those times, Taylor would stop and watch her mom in awe, like she watched me when I sang. I could almost feel the same expression on my face at those times, seeing the girl that I had so long ago fallen in love with.

They eventually collapsed on the couch next to me in a giggling heap. I told them about the new school, and they were both very excited and Taylor was especially happy she wouldn't be going back to that school. We sat down for our nightly disney movie watching, throwing on Britt's favorite, Aristocats. Taylor giggled through the whole thing, especially when Britt showed her she could dance like the cats. After the movie, we ate dinner, and then Britt put Taylor to bed, reading her a chapter of their new book before turning off the light.

She came into our room, collapsing on the bed beside me with a sigh. She rolled on her side, facing me, her eyes tired but happy. I pulled her close, so her body was flush against mine, curve for curve. I loved laying this close to Brittany. It was almost as if we were two puzzle pieces that were meant to be this close, everything fitting together and almost as if we fused into one when we were close. "Britt, I called a friend today and she agreed to help me start the adoption process. She doesn't think it'll be too hard with my job, and my financial security."

Britt kissed me deeply, her tongue doing that beautiful choreographed dance with mine before we separated, panting. "I love you Santana Lopez." She said, her chest heaving with the intensity of the kiss we had shared. She kissed my eyelids, and then the tip of my nose before coming back to my lips.

But not before I said. "I love you Brittany Pierce."


	17. Big Steps

Authors note: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I have bronchitis and its been kicking my ass. Also, I've been feeling kinda down about this story, and having trouble coming up with ideas. I want to continue, because I feel that it deserves it, and you guys deserve it. Send me a lot of love and let me know you want it to continue cause I'm needing some support right now.*

We arrived at the school early the next morning. I had to go to court that afternoon, so I was dressed up in a pantsuit and Britt kept winking at me, and it was making me blush. She was also dressed up, and looking very beautiful in a dress and heels. She was going to a job interview today for a dance school a couple of blocks away from my apartment after our appointment at the school was done.

We waited in the waiting room, and I felt at home instantly. The receptionist was an adorable young man, who had a picture of his boyfriend and him on his desk, proudly displayed. He smiled broadly at us, and handed us some paperwork to fill out. As Britt sat down to fill it out, I noticed him smiling at us some more, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He came over when he saw this and introduced himself to Taylor. She giggled and waved, not comfortable enough talking with strangers yet. Then he came over to me, and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Cody." He lowered his voice, grinning from ear to ear "I can't tell you how excited it makes me to see another same-sex couple bringing a child here. We have quite a few, but I'll never get over how happy it makes me to see us around." He stayed and chatted with me a while until Britt finished up her paperwork and handed it to Cody. He smiled at us broadly again. "I'll just go give this to Ms. Bledell and she'll come out to bring you to her office soon."

Shortly after, a pretty middle aged woman came out, with a genuine smile on her face, and kind blue eyes. "Welcome ladies. Come to my office so we can talk about Taylor coming to our school." She led us to a happy, brightly decorated room. I liked it immediately. Taylor scurried up on my lap and sat happily, looking around the room. Ms. Bledell smiled at us again. "I'm Gloria Bledell, and I'm the Principal here at Kings St. Private school. I understand that Taylor is going into kindergarten?" We nodded, and she wrote something down. "Is there any special needs that we need to be aware of with Taylor?"

Britt and I glanced at each other, and then looked back at Gloria, not wanting to discuss Taylor's reasons for being quiet in front of Taylor. Gloria nodded, and paged Cody, who came to ask Taylor if she wanted to come sit with him and color. She nodded, and went out of the room with him. We turned back to Gloria, and I looked at Britt, telling her to do the telling with my eyes.

"Taylor and I were in an unfortunate place that we escaped from a couple of weeks ago. My boyfriend was abusive and he used me to get to Taylor. One day, when I was out of the house, he raped her. She told me, and we left right away, coming to stay with Santana. She took us in, and we're in a relationship now, and Santana is trying to adopt Taylor." I could tell Britt was getting emotional, so I squeezed her hand, letting her know I'd take over.

"Taylor has a lot of difficulty speaking to people she doesn't know. She is painfully shy, especially around men. She probably won't talk very much, even to the other kids. She was picked on at another school we put her in for having me and Brittany as her parents. We really just want a place where she can fit in, not be bullied, and feel comfortable." Gloria listened to this, her eyes growing soft and kind. She slid a box of tissues across the table towards Brittany and took a deep breath herself.

"I am so sorry for the circumstance you found yourself in Miss Pierce. And I am horrified at what that little girl has had to experience. I think she will find Kings a more safe, caring environment, where I can guarantee she will not be teased about the orientation of her parents. I will inform her teacher, Mrs. Jefferies of her past, so that she is aware of Taylor's reasons for being quiet or shy. Thank you for being honest with me ladies, its always better if we function as a team for Taylor." We spoke for a little bit longer, and then signed the papers, agreeing that Taylor would attend Kings. "Can I recommend Taylor staying the rest of the day in Mrs. Jefferies class so she becomes more comfortable with the environment and the other children?" We agree, and go tell Taylor the good news.

Taylor gets instantly nervous, and we each take one of her hands and lead her to her new classroom. The room is bright and sunny, and colorful, filled with toys and pillows and paintings. There is a older woman sitting at a desk, overlooking the classroom. She is pretty, and has the same kind eyes that Ms. Bledell has. She comes over and takes Taylor's hand, assuring her that it'll all be okay. We watch for a few minutes as Taylor settles in with some other kids at the paint station, then wave goodbye and leave.

I know both Britt and I are freaking out about leaving Taylor again, and I grab her hand, squeezing it gently, eliciting a smile from Brittany. Once we reach outside, we kiss once before each getting into a taxi to go our separate ways.

Court goes well for me that afternoon, and when I get home, and I am greeted by the smells of macaroni and cheese. I smile as a little blonde bolt tackles me, chattering away about school and how much fun it was. I lead Taylor back to the kitchen, where I give Brittany and kiss, and settle in to listen to the stories Taylor had to tell about her new school.


	18. Shining Eyes

*Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sent me messages! It's so nice to see everyone wants me to continue writing the story, and I will do my best. I am still pretty sick, but I will try to get an update at least once every two days. Thanks again everyone!*

Britt had, of course, got the job, which I expected she would from the moment she told me that she was going to audition for her interview. She didn't look as happy as I thought she would when she told me, and when I asked her what was wrong, she glanced over to Taylor, and told me we'd talk later.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as I waited for Taylor's bedtime. Don't get me wrong, I love the little girl, but I was too worried about Brittany to focus that evening. I breathed a sigh of relief as we tucked Taylor in that night, and headed into our room. I wanted to immediately ask Britt what was wrong, but she seemed to want to avoid it, and kept saying typical Brittany things and random comments until I put a gentle finger in front of her mouth to halt her rambling.

"Babe, can we talk about why you don't seem happy about this job? Isn't it the perfect opportunity to do a job you've always wanted to do?" Brittany looked down at her hands, hesitating to meet my eyes at first. I put a finger under her chin and tipped it back up, so her eyes were on mine. "B, I'm really worried about you." I said quietly, so scared something was really wrong.

"I'm going to have to turn down the job offer San. Everything went perfect until they offered me the job. I was so happy, and then the boss told me that I'd have to go to a training session in New York for three days." She looked down at her hands again, her eyes filling up with tears. "I don't want to leave my baby girl San. I know you'll take care of her and she won't be alone, but it feels like leaving her is letting something happen to her all over again." She was shaking at this point, and I wrapped my arms tight around her. "I left her with him and that's when he hurt her. I was only gone for a night San."

By this time, I was overwelmed with something I couldn't quite place. Did Britt think I was going to hurt Taylor? "I would never ever do anything like that to Taylor. You know that. You aren't alone with her anymore. We're a threesome now. You're not the only parent in the picture. He wasn't a parent B, he was a monster. I love that little girl, and I will die before I let anyone lay a hand on her, especially him."

Britt started to really cry then, and pulled me closer to her. "I didn't mean that I thought you'd hurt her San. I know you wouldn't. I'm just scared that she'll remember it all over again because I'm gone." She sighed, a deep, heartbroken sigh that made me want to cry with her. "I'm afraid what it'll do to me to leave her alone. I need her too San. So much."

I nodded, kissing Brittany's head where it rested on my shoulder. "B, I promise you, she won't be alone. Three days is hardly anything. She will be so safe, and protected here, just like she always is." Britt was still upset, and I sighed, hoping to help her see what she needed to do. "Britt, you need to do this. Not just for the job, or the training, but for you and Taylor. She needs to know she is safe without you around all the time. That not everyone wants to hurt her. And you need to have faith that she will be okay. She's so strong Britt, stronger than anyone I've met, and she's only 5." Brittany nodded, the frizz of her hair tickling my nose. "I would kill for that little girl B. She's mine too now right?" Britt nodded again. "Well, then trust me, and trust her. We'll be okay."

Brittany sighed once more, and backed away from me, wiping her eyes. "That makes sense San. I can do that. We need to talk to Tay about it and make sure its okay though. I don't want her to feel abandoned by me." She stopped, and placed a light, but loving peck on my lips. It felt like a feather be brushed across my lips slowly, and I smiled a little at the feeling. "I trust you Santana. With everything I have. I'll trust you with her. I know you'll keep her safe."

The next morning, Britt and I told Taylor, who seemed to take it pretty well. She cried a bit, but was happy to hear that she was staying with me and not somewhere else. We took her to school, and I promised to pick her up and take them out to Mcdonalds to celebrate Britt's new job. Britt smiled at me, and kissed me goodbye before walking to her work. I took a cab back to my apartment and started doing some more work on Taylor's case, tightening up the evidence and making sure there was no room for anything that might make Taylor have to face him. I must have lost track of time, because before I knew it, my alarm went off, signalling my return to the school to pick up Taylor.

I got to the school a little bit early, and leaned against a fence, watching Taylor as she lined up to go home. She was standing beside a little girl with dark brown hair and they were chatting up a storm. Taylor's face was so happy and content, I wanted to shout for joy. I was so lost in thought that I jumped when I felt a hand grab onto mine and squeeze. Britt smiled at me and gave me a kiss, looking to see what I had been watching so intently. Her face lit up and she squeezed my hand again. "They look just like us S. When we were little." Taylor and the little girl held hands and raced outside at the bell. They whispered to each other for a minute before hugging and racing in opposite directions. The little girl's dad bent down to scoop her up and she grinned ear to ear. Taylor ran towards us and launched herself into Brittany's arms, a huge smile pasted on her face.

"I made a new friend today. Her name is Alexandra, but she goes by Alex. I really like her." She smiled up at us, her eyes wide and excited. "She said she'd be my best friend and held my hand all day. And guess what?" She said, seemingly pausing for a split second before squealing. "She has two daddies, just like I have two mommies! She told me I could have one of hers if she could have one of my moms, and I told her no, because mommies are way better than daddies." I tickled her and she giggled, her eyes shining with joy. I met Britt's eyes and we saw the sheen of tears that we shared over the joy of our beautiful little girl.


	19. Mrs Manboobs

Britt left two days later. She and Taylor clung to each other and wept. For the first time in weeks, I felt like I was interferring in a precious and intimate moment between the two blondes. I averted my eyes, wanting to give them some privacy. It was early in the morning, and Taylor needed to be at school in a couple of minutes. It seemed like that would be an impossible task, so I left the room, making a quick call to Kings to let them know where she was, and why she would be a bit late. When I returned to the room, the blondes were detatched, and most of the crying had stopped. Britt saw me, and smiled softly, trembling, but much less emotional then she had been.

I opened my arms, smiling as she all but ran to me. I held her close, kissing her hair softly, breathing in her scent. She smiled bravely at me, but I could see her lip trembling as she held back the emotions that threatened to spill out. "I'll keep her safe Britt, I promise. Nothing will happen to her." She nodded against my chest, and let out a deep breath before kissing me lightly on the lips. I put my hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss to let her know how much I was going to miss her. I couldn't help but smile as she let out a soft moan. I pulled away, and whispered in her ear. "I love you B. Be safe okay?" She nodded, and pulled away, giving Taylor one last hug before she turned to leave. She paused in the doorway, throwing two kisses back at us before she dissapeared.

I got Taylor ready for school in relative silence. Taylor seemed lost without Brittany, and I couldn't help but feel the same way. The cab ride felt cold and silent without Britt's chatter. It was only then that I realized that Britt was the talkative one, and Tay and I were only talkative because Britt asked so many questions. Upon reaching Kings, I got out to give Taylor a hug, watching her receding form as she joined her classmates outside for recess.

I spent my day much like I had the day before. I worked on several cases, including Taylor's, and then decided to give my attorney friend a call about the adoption proceedings for Taylor. He assured me that the process was moving along quickly, and that I was likely to get a time within the next month in court to prove my eligibility. After finishing that conversation, I jumped at the shrill sound of my office phone ringing. When I picked up with a professional. "Santana Lopez here, how may I help?" I heard a distinct, and highly annoying voice on the other end of the line that made my jaw drop.

"Hi Santana, it's Rachel from the Glee club at William McKinley High School. You are a very hard woman to track down. It took nearly prying it out of Quinn to finally get your number correct. I am calling about a reunion that is going to take place next weekend, which as you probably know is the same weekend as our 10 year anniversary from graduating at said school. The high school reunion party is on the Saturday, and the Glee Club party would be on the Friday. I know its a bit more inconvinient, but we wanted it to be the same weekend. Should I write you down as coming?"

I struggled to follow Rachel's ramblings, but finally realized there was a pause, and I spoke. "Sure Rachel, why not. Am I allowed to bring my family along?" I couldn't help but smirk when I heard Rachel's gasp on the other end of the line at that. "Is that such a hard thing to believe Berry?"

She stuttered for a minute, and then spoke again, her voice much less confident. "No, its just...no one knew that you had a family. Quinn said you were single. Is it too much for me to ask who it is?" She then cleared her throat, and said in a typical Rachel way. "And it's Hudson now, not Berry."

I rolled my eyes and groaned and the cliche of Finn and Rachel being married. "Oh, big surprise there. And if you must know, I'm bringing my girlfriend and her...I mean our daughter." I rolled my eyes once more at the squeal of excitement on the other end of the line. "I'll see you soon then Mrs. Manboobs."

After picking Taylor up, we decided to go to the park to feed the ducks, something Taylor loved as much as her mother did. I bought two buns from a hotdog vendor, and we sat at the river, with our feet hanging down into the cool water, our shoes discarded next to us.

I had to admit, the ducks were cute and their interaction with Taylor was beyond adorable. They nibbled on her toes, making her giggle. We mostly stayed quiet, but it was a comfortable silence, punctuated by giggles and squeals from Taylor, and the duck's quacks of pleasure upon finding a piece of bun.

Taylor cuddled up to me after the ducks were all fed and made there way slowly away from us. We sat cuddled together as the sun went down. As it started to get darker, we got our shoes back on, and walked hand in hand back home.


	20. Lullabies

*Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I had pride this weekend, so I was super busy! I'll try to get two chapters done today to make up for it!*

When Taylor and I got back home, we decided to have a disney movie marathon and sleep in the living room that night. I didn't really want to be alone in the big bed without Brittany, and I could tell Taylor was nervous about going to sleep. So instead, we made a fort on the ground in the living room, with a space big enough to see the TV, and we settled in, and began our marathon.

We giggled and joked, and sang along to some of the songs. We had a popcorn fight, which ended in a jumbling giggling mass of limbs as we tickled each other crazy. Taylor cuddled up to me, and soon fell asleep, her head tucked up under my chin. I decided to finish the movie, because I wasn't completely tired yet. So I turned the volume down, and lay with Taylor, smiling at the quiet noises she made during sleep. I shut off the TV as the movie ended, and closed my eyes, lulled into sleep by the peaceful breathing of Taylor.

I jolted awake at the sound of a scream, and whimpering. I felt around until my hand came in contact with Taylor, who had pulled away from me in her sleep and was curled in a tight ball on the floor, her body tense, and her lips producing a sound that sent chills up my spine. I could see, in the faint light, the tears that had tracked their ways down her cheeks. In her screams, she had bit her tongue, and I saw blood. I can honestly say that I've never felt so helpless. I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her close to me, but I wasn't sure if that would help her or not.

I scooted up close to her, covering her with a blanket, and placing a hand on her back. She reacted a bit to the touch, but I kept my hand on her back, rubbing slow, gentle circles. "It's okay sweetheart. I'm here. 'Tana's here. No one is going to hurt you mija. I promise. Come back to me."

I repeated it over and over, until Taylor's body loosened, and her trembling ceased. That's when I took her into my arms, and held her close to me. She buried her face into my neck and cried. We didn't say anything to each other. I just held her a let her cry until she had no more tears. Then I pulled away from her, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Mija, how often does this happen? Are you okay?" I have never been so worried and emotionally drained. I hated that there wasn't anything I could do. I wanted so badly to go into her mind and take those memories from her so she would be safe to be a kid again.

"He scares me at night 'Tana. Sometimes mommy hears and comes into my room to hold me. Sometimes I wake up and she's not there." My heart stung at hearing that, and I held her close to me, wishing I had known.

"When mommy gets back, we'll talk about it. But from now on, and I'm sure you mom would agree with this, I want you to come to us when you wake up from one. I don't want you to be alone Tay. I hate the idea of you being scared and us not being there for you." Taylor nodded gently against my neck.

We lay back down, and I held her close to me, her little body still trembling slightly from fear. I began to hum, and then to sing, hoping that it would take all those horrible things away, if just for a while.

"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niño tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea"

Taylor fell gently back to sleep as I sang the lullaby over and over again. I pushed away all the thoughts that the lullaby brought back to me about my mami singing it to me when I was a little girl. I bit back tears as I thought of how long it has been since I saw my mami and papi, and how excited they would be to know about Brittany and Taylor. Then, I realized that if I was going to be in Lima anyway, that I should see them. That we should see them. I promised myself that the next day I would give them a call to make sure they were in town, and stop by and see them next weekend.

The rest of the night passed without incident, and I woke up to a smiling face above mine. Taylor excitedly asked me for pancakes, and as I made them, she turned on the radio and sang enthusiastically along with it. We'd been working on her voice, and she loved to sing. After a couple of songs, we sat down to eat, and Taylor turned off the radio. "Mom always sang a song to me when I was little. When I asked her why, she said it was a song that Santana had sung her, and it was her favorite. When I was little, it was mine too. It was about birds." A smile grew across my face when I realized she must be talking about Songbird. "Please sing it 'Tana!"

I couldn't help but remember when I sang it to Brittany back all those years ago. As I sang it to Taylor, I remembered the look on Brittany's face when I sang it. The love and the peace that had been in that room had never left my heart. And now, sharing it with the little girl that had become my daughter, just felt right.

After breakfast, I made a phone call to my parents, nervous, but excited at the same time. My mami's voice sounded tired when she picked up the phone. "Hola, Mami. It's Santana. I'm going to be in Lima for a couple days next weekend, and I wanted to know if you wanted to see me."

My mami's voice grew extraordinarily less weary then. "Hola Mija! Of course we want to see you Santana. It's been too long. When should we expect you? Do you need a place to stay? I want you to be stay here, not a hotel. Please say you will Mija."

I took a deep breath, knowing that I was about to plunge into the icy cold waters of fear. "Mija, I'm not coming alone. It's the McKinley reunion, and I'm coming down with Brittany and her daughter. We're living together now. So it might be better for everyone if we stayed in a hotel."

My mami's voice was so happy, and I couldn't help but smile at the pure joy in her voice. "Mija! You did not tell me that! I would love to see Brittany and her daughter. I'm so happy you two found each other again. I always told your papi that you would. I am so glad you aren't alone in that apartment anymore Mija. You are all welcome to stay with us. Mija, you have brought so much joy to me today!"

We talked for a bit longer, which mostly consisted of her asking questions about Taylor, so excited to have some semblance of a grandchild. When I hung up the phone, I felt a thrill of joy that I hadn't felt in so long. I had a family that my parents accepted and loved. That was something I never felt like I could have, and now I did, and it was perfect.


	21. Mama

The next two days flew by and before we knew it, Brittany was home. Taylor and I set up the apartment for a party. We hung up streamers, and made a cake. We were both so extremely excited for our favorite blonde to come home. When Britt walked through the door, Taylor screamed in joy and launched herself on Brittany, who cradled her in her arms, and cried. They held each other for a couple of minutes, while I hung back. Finally Brittany put Taylor down and faced me. I couldn't help myself. I ran at Britt and launched myself into her arms. She caught me, and held me close, kissing all over my face, laughing and crying in one.

We all made our way into the kitchen, where I cut us all a piece of cake. We sat together, the laughter and joy contagious as we fell back into each other gracefully and wholly. Britt held my hand, her finger doing a light dance over the back of it as she held Taylor close with her other arm. I loved watching them communicate, and the little things that they did that were so similar I wanted to bottle up and hold close to my heart.

Brittany took Taylor to bed alone that night, and stayed in her room to read her a book and spend time with her daughter. I sat on the couch, a comfortable feeling of contentment warm in my chest as I listened to the laughter spill under the crack of the door, and fill the apartment.

I must have dozed off, because I was awoken by a pair of lean arms wrapping themselves around me, and pulling me close to a warm body. I leaned against Brittany, taking in the smell, and the comfort that came with being close to the woman I loved. She sighed into my hair. "Thanks for taking care of her San. She loves you so much. She asked if she could call you mama today. I told her that you'd love it." I felt my eyes fill with tears at those words, and Britt squeezed me gently. "How have you been San?" She asked me, her voice quiet, and worried.

I snuggled up closer to her, wanting to be as close to her as possible. "I've been good Britt. Just missed you a ton. We both did. I got an interesting call though B." I told her all about Rachel's call, and how I had agreed to go, telling them I was bringing my girlfriend and our daughter. Brittany giggled at the end of the story, her body tense with excitement and anticipation.

"I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they see that I'm your girlfriend!" Her face fell slightly, and she bit her lip. "I wonder why no one tried to contact me to ask me to come to the reunion." Her voice was sad, and it made me sad for her.

"Well B, whens the last time you talked to someone from Glee? Quinn's the only one I really kept in contact with when I moved after everything, and that was just because she wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm sure they have tried B, but you don't live where you did anymore."

Brittany nodded slowly, still chewing on her lip. "I guess that's true. Well, at least I am going. And I get to have the hottest arm candy." She said, winking at me. I felt my face blush, and she giggled, smirking.

I sat up then and leaned into her, our foreheads resting on the others as we stared into each other's eyes. Deep blue pools full of love and contentment that I could fall into forever. She closed the remaining distance and kissed me, gently at first, and then with increasing passion. I couldn't help but moan when she brushed her tongue over my lips, asking to deepen the kiss. My head was spinning and my heart was racing as we did the well choreographed dance of bodies and hearts that we did so well. After we finished, I lay in her arms breathing in the smell of Brittany that made my heart ache with the beauty of it. We fell asleep on the couch that night, in each other's arms, wrapped up in love.

The next morning, we woke before Taylor, and set about making eggs and bacon for our little girl. As we made breakfast, I told Britt about talking to my mami, and how she wanted us to stay there when we went to Lima. Britt's face lit up at the idea, and I felt dizzy from the joy her smile brought to my heart. "San, we should see my parents too! It's been forever since they saw Taylor, and they'd love to see you too! Why don't we get Taylor out of school on the Wednesday, and go down until Sunday. That way we can have time with both of our families, and still be able to go to both reunions. What do you think San?"

I loved the idea, and we made all the necessary plans that day, from buying plane tickets, to making phone calls to our respective parents setting up living arrangements. In spite of my nervousness at seeing everyone again, I couldn't help but feel excited to show off my beautiful girlfriend and our amazingly adorable little girl.


	22. Abuelito and Abuela

*Author's Note: In response to the one review, I will attempt to make the chapter's a little longer, but they are short for a reason that works for my story. Also, sorry, but there will be no smut in this story, I'm not very good at writing it, and I'd rather focus on the characters than on smut!*

The week flew by, and before we knew it, it was time to get on the plane to Lima. Taylor was nervous, and Britt was freaking out. She hated flying with a passion, but the idea of driving there was not appealing to anyone, so we had chosen the lesser of two evils.

The flight went okay, Britt slept through most of it, and I kept Taylor busy with some music and an iPad. When we touched down in Ohio, it was raining. I wanted to groan and shake my fist at the sky. The thunder of course scared both of my girls, and they curled up in the backseat of the rental car together, whimpering as the thunder crashed. I just tried to keep my focus on the road, because visibility was pretty bad. I wanted to hold their hands and tell them it was alright, but I knew that it was smarter for me to get us to Lima safely.

Almost two hours later, we arrived in Lima Ohio. This was Taylor's first visit here. She'd only seen her grandparents twice, once a couple of months after she was born, and once when she was three. Both times, the Pierces had visited Brittany, who had refused to come back to Lima because of the memories she would face. I had a similar stance on Lima, and I had sworn never to come back to this town.

Now here we were, together, back in the place where it all began. The rain had cleared by the time we reached Lima, and I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked out the windows at our home town. Everything still seemed to be the same. We drove past our elementary school, and I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the first time I had ever seen Britt.

I was angry that my parents had sent me to a school where none of my friends went. They didn't have enough money to afford the school where my friends were sent, so I went to Lima Elementary. I was so grumpy that first day, and I remember promising myself to be mean to everyone who came near me. I kept that promise most of the day, until recess. I was sitting on a swing by myself when I heard shouting and crying. I was curious, so I went to see what it was. Two older boys were throwing a stuffed duck back and forth in between them, with a little blonde girl trying to intercept it. She was crying, and pleading for her toy back. The boys just laughed and made fun of the girl. Something in me snapped, and I threw all of the weight in my 6 year old body against the first boy, taking him down, and kicking him. He groaned, and I moved onto the other boy. He ran when he saw what I did to his friend, dropping the doll in the mud. I watched the boys run away, screaming at them in Spanish, which I was pretty sure they didn't understand. When I turned back around, the little girl was looking at me with the most beautiful clear blue eyes. Her tear streaked face lit up as she smiled and threw herself at me, hugging me. "My name's Brittany. Thank you for helping me! I don't know anyone here. Wanna be my best friend?" I smiled back, and shrugged, then nodded, knowing that I really did want to be her best friend. She grinned back, and held my hand, towing me across the schoolyard.

I glanced back over my shoulder, looking at the striking similarity between Taylor and Britt when I had first met her. Same blue eyes, same smile, same perfect way of looking at the world. I winked at my girls in the mirror, and drove on. As we went past Breadstix, Brittany let out a cheer and I couldn't help but echo it. "We have to go there while we're here Sanny!" Britt's voice was so excited and laced with memories that I wanted to stop and take her in my arms. I gave her a thumbs up, hoping we could go there sometime just the two of us.

Finally, we pulled up outside of my parent's house. It even looked the same. It was pretty big, with the same beautifully kept gardens, manicured lawns and fenced in yard. The rental car looked shabby compared to everything in the neighbourhood, and so did we. I sighed, and opened the trunk, pulling out the suitcases, so we could bring them in right away. Taylor's eyes were huge as I passed her the backpack she had brought along full of her toys. "You grew up here Mama?"

My heart panged joyously at her calling me Mama, and a huge smile broke out on my face. I bent down, looking my little girl in the eye. "Yes I did mija. Just wait until you see inside! I'm sure Abeulito and Abeula will let you swim in the pool if you want. How does that sound?" She let out a squeal and I reached for her hand, and then Britt's as we approached the front doors of the house that I had once called home.

Britt was the one who had the courage to ring the doorbell, and it echoed through the house. I tensed as the door opened, but couldn't help but break into a wide smile at seeing the look on my Mami's face.

She had tears in her eyes as she drew me into her arms. "Mija, it has been way too long! Papi and I missed our little Earthshaker. Welcome home." I kissed her cheek and breathed in the smell of cinnamon and peppermints that seemed to always form a cloud around my Mami. Mami let me go and turned to Brittany, swooping her up into an equally big hug. "It's been even longer since I saw you Brittany. It's so good to see you! You're looking very good, not a day older than the last time I saw you." Britt squeezed her back, her face lit up with joy. Lastly, my Mami turned to Taylor, and I saw tears form in her eyes. "Hola Taylor, my first little nieta. I only have boys as grandchildren, you are my first nieta." Taylor held out her arms, and my Mami took her in her arms and hugged her close, the tears streaking down her cheeks as she held our little girl. Finally, the two let go of each other, and Mami held the door open for us. "Come in come in, Papi is so going to be so excited to see you!"

She led us through the familiar halls and rooms of my youth, ending in the living room, where I saw my Papi sitting on his lazy boy. He looked up at the sound of my Mami's high heels, and broke into a huge smile when he saw me. He jumped out of the chair with the energy of someone with more youth, and grabbed me in one of his bearhugs. I started to cry then, the smell of cigars and cologne filling my nostrils and my memories. My Papi and me had always been very close, and he had a special place in his heart for me, mostly because I was his only daughter. "Mija! Santana, you really need to come around more often. You look so happy Mija! Dios Mio! It's so good to see you." He hugged Brittany and ruffled Taylor's hair, his chocolate brown eyes lit with so much joy. "Welcome to our house!"

Mami soon started bustling around, tutting about the weather we had driven through, and the plane ride. "I'm sure you are all tired. I took the liberty of setting up the guest room for Taylor. I put some of your old toys that we never got rid of in there for her. I hope she likes it. I put some new sheets on the bed in your room, I figured you and Brittany can sleep in there..." I cut her off by giving her a huge hug, so happy that my Mami had acknowledged my relationship to Brittany, even in a small way.

"Thank you Mami. I'm glad I'm here. It all sounds perfect. Thanks for everything Mamacita!" She smiled, gave me a peck on the cheek, and left Brittany, Taylor and I in my old room, filled to the brim with memories.


	23. Bonding Time

After a couple of stories about growing up in the Lopez house, Taylor and Britt went swimming before dinner. I got our clothing settled in, and made sure that everything was alright with Taylor's stuff and her medications. Then I went downstairs, and sat on the armrest of the lazy boy, leaning into my Papi. He was watching Brittany and Taylor swim and laugh in the pool, and his face was very thoughtful. He squeezed my hand in his big ones. "You've done good mija. I always thought that you and Brittany should be together. It just seemed right. And your little girl is beautiful. I can tell in your eyes how happy you are, and how much you love them. I am so happy for you Santana. I was so worried all those years with you by yourself in that apartment. I didn't want you to be alone all your life. It does my old heart some good to see those two loving you."

I hug him, and he places a soft kiss on my forehead. "I love them Papi. I've always loved Brittany, and I never stopped, even after all that we went through. Having her back in my life feels so perfect, and I am so happy. And Taylor is more than anything that I could have ever dreamed for. She's so smart, and strong and brave. I love her so much Papi. I'm so happy you two get to meet her."

We talked a bit longer, and then sat in silence, watching my two blondes giggle and splash around. Then, I excused myself and went outside, surprising both of my girls with a big splash. Taylor shrieked and paddled over to me, her arms wrapping around my neck tightly. "Mama, you are still wearing clothes! Silly! Where's your bathing suit?"

I tickled her gently, and kissed her head, spinning her around in the water as she shrieked with joy. "I couldn't wait to come in here with you two, and putting on a bathing suit would be too much work." She giggled then, and I put her on my back, where she clung on tightly. Then I swam gently over to my girlfriend, whose face was proud and smiling. I grabbed our daughter in my arms, and placed a kiss onto Britt's perfect lips. Taylor let out an "Ewwwww!" that made both of us giggle into our kiss. We splashed and played in the water for a while longer, and then got out when my Mami announced that it was dinner.

Dinner went by without a hitch. I could see my parents become more and more enthralled with our little girl, who was doing her best to crank up the charm. Britt and I sat and watched them interact, so happy to be giving both sides a chance to meet more family.

Finally, after dinner, we dragged Taylor upstairs and put her to bed in the big King Size bed in the guest room. Taylor made a show of stretching out, and giggled about how she couldn't reach both ends of the bed. We kissed her goodnight and headed into my old room, my stomach churning as the memories hit me once again.

The paint was still black, and the old posters from high school were still on the walls. I smiled as I remembered the changes this room underwent in my final year at McKinley. Pictures of Zac Efron and Will Smith came down, and pictures of Melissa Etheridge and Natalie Portman went up. I had been so excited to stop hiding behind stuff in my room, and finally be honest about who I was and who I loved. I remember picking out posters with Brittany, who had loved the almost naked Natalie Portman one.

I led Brittany over to the bed, and we lay, spooned together, taking in the memories of all those years ago. All the sleepovers that led to hidden kisses. All the massages that were innocent until one of us had the courage to turn them. The bed had housed so many parts of our story, our first kiss, our first time, the day I asked Brittany to come live with me after high school. And now, it held another memory, one of us being a family, having a daughter. I have to say, that was one of my favorite memories.

Britt and I slept close in the double bed, my arm under her as she rested her nose under my chin. We were a little bit squished, after being used to having a queen size bed. But it was nice to be close to Britt, and allow everything about her overwhelm my senses and seep into my skin. It felt right to be laying like this in this place once again.

The next morning, my Mami knocked on the door, announcing that we were having breakfast in 5 minutes and that our daughter was up and making herself useful, and we were lazy teenagers. Brittany giggled into my chin, placing a light kiss on my mouth before hoisting herself out of bed, and racing to the washroom. I couldn't help but smile at this, because when we were teens, we used to race each other to see who got their first. Britt always won, because as soon as I would be about to close to door in her face, she would pout, and I would give in and let her go first. Sometimes I got lucky and I could take a shower with her.

Now, I lay in bed, taking in the familiar surrondings once more. Britt came out in a hurry and we went downstairs together, holding hands and smiling as we passed pictures of me and my brothers in the hall. I had five older brothers, all of which lived far away. The youngest of them, my brother Marco, was five years older than me. I had to be tough growing up, otherwise they would walk right over me.

When we reached the kitchen, we were greeted by the sight of Papi and Taylor side by side, wearing matching aprons and listening to spanish radio. Taylor was wearing my old apron that was far to small on me, but seemed to fit her perfectly. She greeted us with a wave, and a "Hi Mommy! Hi Mama!" before turning her attention back to my Papi who was crooning along with the spanish song on the radio. We sat down to eat the delicious waffles my Papi was famous for and I couldn't help but feel everything was perfect.


	24. The Pierces

That afternoon, we packed some toys for Taylor and slathered on the sunblock, and went to the park to see Brittany's parents. I was much less nervous than I had been to see my parents, but the nerves were still there. It had been almost eight years since I had last seen them. They had always been supportive of our relationship, even when we were in high school. After the breakup, Britt's little sister, who was like my little sister, had tried to call me several times, but I had let them go to voicemail, which I then deleted without listening to them. I had been there was Em was born, and ever since I was little, I had treated her like my sister. It hurt to ignore her, but every time I saw Em's name flicker across the screen, my heart nearly broke.

As we approached the duck pond, I heard a very Britt like scream, and a flash of blonde streaking towards us. It nearly tackled Taylor, who giggled and wrapped her arms around her aunt. Emily was tall, and lean, with sparkling blue eyes and short bobbed hair. She had freckles generously scattered all over her nose, and a grin tucked into the corner of her mouth. My heart soared as I watched Taylor hug her aunt. Em looked so much like Britt did at her age. Then, Em glanced up at me, and drew me into a bone-crushing hug, towering over me with her height. She'd always been shorter than me, when me and when I had last seen her she had only been 13. She then moved onto Britt, and the two sisters hugged and danced and cried, and as I watched, I had to wipe my own eyes.

Then, I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder, and I spun around to be greeted by Anna Pierce's wide smile, so similar to her daughters. Her eyes were gentle and full of love as she embraced me, still smelling like citrus and shortbread cookies. She had always been my second mom, and having that all rushing back brought tears to my eyes. She pulled away, and analyzed me, tutting over my weight. Tom came over then, grasping my hand in a firm handshake, his hands rough, but his eyes kind.

Standing behind Tom was a young woman, about Em's age, with short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She met my gaze with a shy smile, and introduced herself as Jenna. Before I could guess who she was to the Pierce's, Emily ran over and stood behind her, wrapping her arms around her and placing a kiss on her cheek. Jenna's face blushed, and I could feel my jaw visibly drop. Em smiled at me, a twinkle in her eye. "What's the matter big sis?" She asked me, casually letting me know all was forgiven by calling me her sister.

I felt Britt come up behind me, and stand the same was as Emily was with Jenna. Then I felt a cool, soft hand slip into mine, smiling as I saw Taylor next to me. Their touch seemed to clear my head and snap me out of my surprise. "I just...I guess I didn't realize that we played for the same team Em."

Emily's laugh rang out, and she slugged me in the arm. "We don't. I play for Britt's team really. You know, sexually fluid. Jen here, on the other hand, is a major league player for your team San." She winked at her girlfriend, who blushed prettily.

Soon, my nerves slipped away as we sat with the Pierces in the park. We all slipped into our comfort with each other quickly, and it felt like I had found an old pair of jeans that fit perfectly. Jenna fit right in, and I appreciated having someone else there to temper the eccentricities of the Pierce family. She and I got to talking about law, and we spent most of the day laughing over law school stories. I decided that she needed to stick around, and I told Em that. "Emily Nicole Pierce, if you lose this one, I'll personally come over and go all Lima Heights on your ass!" I said, winking at her. She looked sheepish, but held Jenna's hand tight in hers, as if she was saying she was holding on.

Before we knew it, it was time to head back to my parent's place. We had promised to go back to my parent's place for dinner and family game night. We promised the Pierce's that we'd be over first thing on Sunday before our flight to say goodbye. As we got up to pack, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Tom pulled me into a hug as I turned around. "Words can't describe how glad we were when we found out Brittany and Taylor were with you. We know that they'll be in the best hands with you, and that you'll bring that bastard to justice for what he did to my granddaughter." He sighed then, running his hands through his hair. "Even when you were out of Britt's life, we prayed for you two to find your way back to each other. Our prayers were answered." He squeezed me gently, and rested his hands on my elbows, looking me over. "We've always thought of you as our daughter Santana, and I'm so glad that it may be a reality." He smiled then, squeezed my hand and walked away, leaving me dumbfounded and taken aback.

When we got back to my parent's place, the smell of arepas hit my nose. It was one of my favorites, and even Taylor and Brittany seemed to enjoy them. My parents seemed to exude happiness, and it made me so glad to know that they approved of, and even loved the two blondes that I had made my family.

We played a variety of board games that night, a tradition that Brittany and I had started when we were 8, forcing my parents and my brothers to sit down with us and play monopoly. It became a Lopez family tradition, and I know that my brothers still carry it on with their families. After the games were done, we all curled up in front of the TV to watch the Sound of Music. Taylor fell asleep on my lap, her head resting under my chin. I was laying on Brittany, who had her arms wrapped around me, holding me close. She sang parts of her favorite songs in my ear, making me laugh as she yodeled away.

I felt her tears hit my neck as she and I softly sang along to "Something Good." It was then that I realized how lucky I was. A little over a month ago, I was alone in my apartment, with all the ghosts and ghouls of my past, banging a new faceless girl every night just to feel a bit of what I had felt with Brittany. Now, I had a beautiful girlfriend, and a beautiful daughter, and I had never been happier.


	25. Glee Reunion Surprise

***Author's note/Glee Reunion notice: I do not like the pairing of Finchel. I detest Finn and think he and his manboobs should not be on the show at all. So, if you love him, of Finchel, don't read this story! :P*****

We woke up the next morning to Taylor's squeals of joy as she bounced on the bed, trying to wake us up. We knew she was incredibly excited for the Glee Reunion that started a 12, and was hoping that there were going to be other kids there. I knew for a fact that Quinn had a daughter that was about a year older than Taylor, but I wasn't sure about anyone else. After high school, the Glee club had tried to stay in contact. Britt and I lived close to Kurt, and we spent a lot of time together. He was Britt's best friend, and became a very good one of mine as well. Quinn was always my best friend, aside from Brittany, and continues to be in my life to this day, though we barely get a chance to talk.

We spent the morning swimming, and getting ready for the big Glee reunion. It was going to be at Burt and Carol's place. We slathered on the sunscreen, packed our swimming suits and hopped into the car. I was nervous as hell, but Britt kept a hold of my hand as we drove. I was glad we were starting with Glee, not the McKinley one, because that was a terrifying and daunting obstacle that seemed to tower over me. Glee was a little easier, almost like a dry run.

As we pulled up outside Burt and Carol's place, we took a collective deep breath. I knew Britt was nervous, because she hadn't officially been invited and nobody knew that the two of us were back together. I grabbed Britt's hand, allowing her to keep me grounded, as we headed for the door.

Britt rang the doorbell, and I could hear laughter coming from inside. We were running a bit late, and it was about 12:45. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that I had always come late for Glee club as well. The door swung open, and we were greeted by a widely grinning Kurt.

He looked just as handsome as ever, wearing a ensemble of a fedora with his vest and button up shirt combo. He definitely looked older, and had lost a lot of his baby-faced charm. His jaw dropped when he saw the two of us, standing with a little girl in between us. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he took it all in, before letting out a squeal, and pulling all of us into a hug. "Oh my God. I can't believe that the two of you are back together. Everyone is going to freak!" He said, practically jumping in place. He turned his attention to Brittany. "No one knew how to find you Brittany. You just disapeared off the map after you and Santana broke up, and no one knew where you had gone. I'm so glad you're here now though!" His attention shifted to Taylor, and he bent down, and shook her hand. "Hi there sweetheart. You must be Brittany's! You are the spitting image of her!"

He ushered us into the house, taking our purses, and leading us into the kitchen. I could see, even from a distance that most of the Glee Club was here. When we arrived in the room, Kurt called for attention, and everyone's attention trained to us. A collective gasp rang out, as everyone took in Brittany and I holding hands, with Taylor in between us.

My eyes watered as I saw Quinn's face, because she was obviously crying, her joy so evident. She ran to me, and threw her arms around me, and we cried for a minute, off in our own little world. Then, she drew Brittany into a hug, and then Taylor. Quinn looked the same mostly. She was still beautiful and perfectly kept. Her hair was worn in a shoulder length bob, and her eyes were still the same hazel. She looked more tired than the last time I had seen her, but she also looked happier.

She led me and Brittany over to the table, where we greeted the rest of the club. Everyone still seemed like they were in awe, which Britt seemed to throughly enjoy. She kept introducing me as her girlfriend, and gushing about how sweet I am. I just nodded, and clutched onto her hand, wondering if this was a bad idea.

Everyone looked somehow the same, but also so different. Mercedes had lost weight, and was looking beautiful and poised as she sat next to her husband, and held her little boy. Artie was married, with twin girls, who had his awkward looks. Kurt was single, but very much enjoying his work on broadway as Angel in Rent. Blaine and him sat very close together though, and it got me thinking. Blaine was still dashing and handsome, and he worked as a high school music teacher. Tina and Mike had gotten married, but had split up after a couple of years, and both did not come to the reunion. Sugar was married to a rich old man, who had died and left her with millions of dollars. She promised to give some to Taylor for college, which made me and Brittany smirk. Joe was a pastor, and had cut off his dreads, and even started to wear shoes. But he still wore the same gentle smile that he had in high school. Puck ran a multi-million dollar pool filtration company, and had a pretty girlfriend, that looked to be almost half his age. Rachel and Finn sat together, the only couple from high school (aside from us) that was still together. They informed me that they had an eight year old son, a six year old daughter and a two year old son. Rachel looked exhausted. She smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, and she stayed quiet, which was amazing in and of itself.

Finn looked the same, oafish and awkward. He smiled at me, and waved, and I wanted to give him the middle finger for putting me through hell in high school. Instead, I waved back, forcing myself to smile.

This was going to be a long day.


	26. Glee Reunion Rachel's problem

Britt was the only reason I survived that day. Well, Britt and Quinn were. We started off as a group, chatting about the old days, but eventually broke into little groups. Quinn sat with us, watching Taylor play with her daughter Olivia. The two girls got along famously, and Taylor was in heaven playing with her and Rachel's daughter Heather.

Quinn gave us a quick update on her life, which had changed drastically since the last time I spoke to her. She and her husband had broken up, and she had gotten custody of Olivia because of his work schedule and his general apathy towards his daughter. She was now living in Boston, so close to us that it was almost criminal. She was a English Professor at Boston University, and loved every minute of it. She still carried herself with the quiet grace she did in high school, but it seemed to me like she had lost a lot of her prickles and was much softer now. When I mentioned it to her, she laughed it off. "I think that when Olivia came into my life, she broke down a lot of the barriers I had put up since Beth. Olivia was my second chance, and I wanted to be the kind of mom that I never had. So I decided to set aside the things that made me like my mother and become the person I always wanted to be. It's all thanks to Olivia. Having a child does that to you I guess."

I nodded, completely understanding where she was coming from, because I felt like that too. I know that Taylor had broken down any walls without blinking and had put herself deep inside my heart from the beginning.

Rachel sat with us as well, and she began to shock me further by being quiet. She had a defeated air to her, so unlike the old Rachel that it almost seemed wrong for her to be so down. Finally, after about a half an hour, I couldn't take it anymore, and asked her how she was. She looked up at me, her eyes showing surprise that it was me that saw that something wasn't right. "I'm okay, thanks for asking Santana. I'm glad you could all make it, and that you're happy with Brittany. You two did always belong together." She looked like she was going to leave it there, so I decided to let Snix out for a little bit, trying to keep it toned down.

"Listen manhands, I'm so sick of sitting here feeling your depression, and it's only been an hour since I first saw you. We can all tell that something is wrong, and you need to either tell us, or get the hell away from me so your melancholy stops making my hair frizz." She looks at me for a minute, her eyes blinking, looking comically like an owl, before she smiles at me.

"Santana, you were the last person I thought I'd ever be happy to come in contact with. But I am. Alright, but you need to promise to keep this between us." Just as she spoke, Kurt, ever the gossip monger, pulled up a chair and nodded along with the rest of us, intent on hearing what Rachel had to say. "I am so unhappy. I have been since about a year after our marriage. Finn is not the same person, or maybe I'm not the same person. My point is, we got pregnant after we married, and had Tommy, which was a blessing, but also kept me from pursuing the stage. Then, when I felt ready to get my career on its feet, I had Heather. Finn just wants to keep having more kids, and I feel like if I say no, he'll get mad, and then I get scared. Sometimes I try, and he tells me that I must not love him. So I keep my mouth shut, and I don't say anything."

I exchange worried glances with Britt, Quinn and Kurt, and decide to continue playing the old Santana card, with a new Santana softness. "Rachel...as much as it surprises me that you know how to keep your mouth shut at all...no one deserves to feel the way you do, especially in a marriage. I know if Britt ever treated me like that, I'd leave her, no matter how much she loves me and I love her. This isn't about love anymore Rachel, its about your sanity."

Quinn nods, reaching over to squeeze Rachel's hand. "Sweetie, does Finn hit you or throw things?" She asked, her voice wavering a little bit. I want to take both of these women in my arms, and hold them close to me as I see tears in both their eyes.

Rachel shakes her head slowly, her eyes never leaving Quinn's. "No, but sometimes he yells, or calls me names. Sometimes he does it to Tommy, Heather and Dylan, and that's when its really hard. He comes home from a day at the garage, and he tells me how hard he's worked for me, and that I need to give him what he deserves." She sighs, and shakes her head sadly. "I guess I'm just not happy."

Britt reaches over and takes Rachel's other hand with an ease that I wish I had. Her blue eyes are soft and understanding, and like a slap in the face, it hits me that she knows how Rachel feels. "Rachel, I was in a relationship like yours. It started off with names and yelling, and it escalated into something so much more physically painful. But even when he beat me, nothing hit so hard as what he said to me." Her eyes were filled with tears now, and I put a hand on her knee to let her know I was there. "It's not okay Rachel. There is no excuse for it. You need to talk to him, and tell him it needs to change, and that if the priorities of your relationship don't change, then you need to re-evaluate your marriage."

Rachel nods, listening to all of this, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly, we all tense as Finn comes up behind Rachel and puts his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong Rachel?" He asks, his voice nearly driving me into a mad fury. I wanted nothing more than to stand up to him and say the things that Rachel couldn't say.

My hand was trembling on Britt's knee, and she took it in hers and gave it a squeeze. I was about to blow when my little girl came up and sat up on my lap, her arms going effortlessly around my neck. "I love you mama. You looked like you needed a hug." That was all she said before she slid off my lap and raced back to her new friends. The tension and fury left my body in a gush, and I felt deflated. The anger for Rachel was still there, but it was under the surface, not threatening to explode out like it had been.

Instead, I put on my lawyer face, and approach this like a case. "She's fine Finn, just a little overwhelmed by all the friends and memories. Now, go away and let us girls catch up." I said with a brisk wave of my hand, tempered by a smile that was totally fake. Lurch just nodded, and lumbered off, leaving us alone again.


	27. Glee Reunion Rachel's decision

As soon as Finn was out of sight, we all turned our attention back to Rachel, who had broken down all over again. Britt kneeled beside Rachel's chair and took her in her arms, holding her close, and making the gentle shushing sounds she makes when Taylor is upset. Kurt pulls his chair closer to Rachel, and I pull Quinn aside, away from hearing range.

"Quinn, we need to get her out. I don't care if he's kept it verbal so far, from what I've heard, this sounds like abuse. I don't like her all that much, but this hits home for me because of Britt, and I'll be damned if I stand by and do nothing while someone I know is treated like shit." By this time, my anger is back, and my blood feels hot in my veins, fueling the inner place that I used to tap into all to often. Quinn places her hand on my arm, and some of my sanity filters back.

"I know San, I feel the same way. She and I became pretty close when I was living in Ohio, and I never knew this was going on. I wish I had. I'd have kicked Finn's tubby ass if I had known." She sighed, running a well manicured hand through her perfect bob. "We need to figure out a way to convince her to take her kids and leave. Before it gets violent and someone gets physically hurt."

I nod, and take her by her elbow. "Why don't you talk to her tonight and try to convince her to take the kids and herself back to Boston with us. She and the kids can stay with us for a bit until she gets on her feet. I'll call some of my friends back in Boston, and they can set about getting custody hearings set up for the kids, and divorce proceedings for Rachel." I'm so lost in thought, I start when I feel Quinn's arms around me, and I lean into her, loving having my best friend back.

"Santana, I am so proud of you. I really thought you were lost the last few years, and that you might never really find yourself. And here you are, brave, compassionate, gentle, fierce and tender. You've found yourself Santana. And I couldn't be happier for you."

I shake my head, feeling tears come to my eyes at the words from my best friend. "No Quinn, I didn't find myself. I just left it with Britt, who brought it back to me. Taylor and Britt did this. Being a mom did this. Loving Britt did this." I clear my throat and pull away from my friend. "Now lets get to work, the Unholy Trinity's most important project. Go kick so ass Q." I say with a wink.

I watch her go back to Rachel and take Britt's place. Britt stands and comes over to me, a look of concern cemented on her features. "I don't think she'll leave him San. I know how hard it is. It took me years to get up the courage, and that was only because he hurt Taylor. She feels like she has no where to go. She doesn't want to stay at her dad's place because its in Ohio. What are we going to do San."

"I told Quinn to offer a spot at our place for a bit. We have my office that the kids can sleep in, and Rachel can sleep on the couch. It's not perfect, but she will never have to feel like she has no where to go..."I was cut off abruptly by a kiss from Britt, who held me close to her and wrapped her arms around me.

"Santana you are the love of my life. I love you so much. I've never loved you more." Brittany said as she pulled away from the kiss, her brilliant eyes shining with tears.

We spent the rest of the day watching Rachel and Quinn talk from a distance, and chatting with Blaine and Kurt, who were acting more couple-like by the minute. Mr.s Shue and Emma arrived after school was out, and we got into a good chat with them, and Taylor got another playmate in their son Liam. Finally, Quinn beckoned us over, and we sat back down, surrounding Rachel as she turned her red rimmed eyes to us.

"I'm going to go with Santana and Brittany back to Boston on Sunday. I'm going to talk to the kids tomorrow morning and tell them that we are going to leave daddy for a bit, and leave with their aunties. Then I am going to call Finn and tell him that I am not going to stay in the relationship if he won't go into therapy for his behavior and the things he says to me and the kids. And if he won't listen, then I'm going to get a divorce and file for custody of the kids." She looked more like the old Rachel with every word, and I could see the fire in her eyes that used to shine so brightly. She turned to me and Britt, and her eyes were soft, and full of gratitude. "Thank you so much for offering me and the kids a place to stay. I am so taken aback by how generous and loving you have been to me. And if Finn won't agree to what I ask of him, I'd gladly take up your offer for legal services Santana."

I can say that Britt and I walked away from the reunion that night feeling much better, the knots in our stomachs loosened, knowing that Rachel was going to be somewhere safe. I had never liked Rachel that much, but I always admired her dedication and determination to get what she wanted. And when I saw that was beaten out of her, something in me screamed to help her get it back. In a way I've always felt a connection to Rachel, because of the fierceness and passion she feels, and how I so often see it mirrored in myself.


	28. Unexpected Savior

*Author's Note: I am so sorry for how late I am updating this story. A lot of things have come in the last couple weeks, and I have barely been keeping my head above water. My grandmother passed away last week, and it's been tough trying to hold it together. But I'm back now, and I hope you will all forgive me for my late post*

I felt Britt cuddle up close to me, and wrap her arms around my waist. Her body so beautifully mirrored my own and I shuttered at the feel of her breath on my neck. She kissed the back of my neck sweetly, and whispered in my ear.

"Santana, I am so so happy that we're going to take in Rachel and her kids. But I'm getting worried about fitting them all under our roof. Taylor does love Rachel's kids, but who knows how everyone would react if she had a flashback, or if one of them accidentally touched her at night. I just can't help worrying. What do you think we should do San?"

I had to admit, I had been wondering about where I was going to keep the Hudson-Berry's while they were in our apartment. In my heart, I wanted there to be rooms upon rooms for them, but in my head, I knew that it wasn't the case. "I don't know B. The kids and Rachel can have my office I guess. I'll deal without it for a while." I turned around so my nose was gently bumping against Britt's. "We'll figure it out Britt. I promise. We always do." I kissed her goodnight, and listened to her breathing as she slowly slipped to sleep in my arms.

The next morning, we woke up early, knowing we had to drive Taylor over to Britt's parents to stay the day, because of the McKinley reunion and it's rule of no children. So instead, Taylor was going to spend the day at the Pierce's with Emily and Jenna. Taylor was so excited to spend the day with her aunt.

We dropped Taylor off at the Pierces at 9:30, listening to the excited squeals of our daughter as Jenna proposed a just dance tournament. Taylor barely spared a backwards glance at us as she ran off with Em and Jenna, and Britt gave me a sad smile.

As we drove through the familiar sights and sounds of Lima, I began to get really nervous. I was about to go into a school that held so many painful memories for me. The halls of it were going to be so full of memories, and my heart hurt thinking of retracing my steps and rekindling those lost hurts. Not to mention, there would be literally hundreds of people who I had belittled, pushed, slushied and demeaned all because I hated them for being normal when I wasn't. Or for being brave when I wasn't. Or for being different when I couldn't. I was so worried that people would only be able to see the old Santana, instead of who I was now.

Britt must have sensed my nervousness, cause she reached across the console to hold my hand. I smiled as some of the tension drained out of my body. Britt seemed to do that for me. Just one touch made everything better. Everything less scary than it was before. As we pulled up to McKinley, and I turned off the car, Britt slid over the console to straddle me. She fiercely pulled me into a kiss, and bit my lip in a way that made me moan with pleasure. She was quickly turning me on, and as she nipped my throat, I couldn't stop my hips from bucking slightly, which only made her laugh. She continued her attention on my neck until a bang on the car's window startled us, and she shot off my lap.

I unlocked the doors, and Quinn wrenched the door open, her eyes wide and panicked. "You need to come quickly. It's Finn and Rachel!" The look that she gave us was so scared and panicked, that I rushed out of the car after her, forgetting to lock the doors as I ran. Britt kept the pace easily behind me, her long legs easily matching my fierce speed. As we moved, I began to hear yelling, and I tensed as we got closer to the noise. As we came to a stop, my eyes widened, and I quickly turned my head to Britt.

"Call the police Brittany. Tell them that we have a domestic disturbance and need a squad car asap." Britt nodded, her eyes wide and scared, but her fingers dialing quickly as she assessed the scene. I quickly got out of my heels and marched over to where Finn had Rachel up against the wall, holding her by the throat.

I raced up to him, and kicked him as hard as I could in the crotch from behind. He doubled over and loosened his grip on Rachel, who had been almost purple. As she dropped from his grip, Kurt rushed over and grabbed her, pulling her away from Finn and a very angry me. Finn looked up at me, his eyes wide, but full of anger. I felt my blood grow cold as I realized that this wasn't the same lumbering oaf that I had deflowered back in high school. This was a man, who was very angry, and now I had become his target. He charged at me, letting out a bellow as he did.

I felt like a train had hit me as he collided with me. My head spun and my vision when starry. But I got back to my feet as quickly as I could, feeling the blood rising in my body as I faced the man who had hurt my friend. This was the closest I'd ever get to kicking the man who hurt Britt and Taylor's ass, and I was intending to fully take advantage of that. Finn charged at me again, and I dealt a quick knee-crotch blow, and then a swift punch to his nose as he went down. He bellowed in rage, blood streaming out of his nose, and stood to face me again. He seemed to tower over me, and I felt the beginnings of fear rising up in me as his fists clenched and his eyes bugged out.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a big man tackled Finn to the ground, and turned to face me. His face was familiar, but so grown up, I didn't recognize him at first. "Get out of here Lopez. He'll kill you." He said, his voice deep, and his eyes concerned. I nodded, and ran over to Britt, who was being held back by Quinn. Both of them were crying as I reached them, and Britt reached out to take me in her arms. I nearly fell into them, my whole body sore as she clung to me.

Police sirens echoed, and soon a police cruiser pulled up, and two officers jumped out. They quickly handcuffed Finn, thanked the big man, and loaded Finn into the cruiser. One officer announced that he would be returning shortly to take testimonies about what had happened.

The cruiser sped off, and I regained my senses enough to think about Rachel, and I led the women over to her. She was sobbing quietly into Kurt's shoulder, who was looking pale and scared. Quinn knelt down and held Rachel, shushing her and rubbing her back. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around.

It was then that I realized who my savior had been. Dave Krofsky stood there, looking grown up and kind, holding hands with a slimmer, handsome man. I couldn't help but smile, and I opened my arms, giving Dave a big hug, too proud for words. He smiled at me, and I stepped back to take Britt's hand, who squeezed it tight in hers. "Are you okay Santana?" Dave asked, his eyes full of concern and worry. "I saw what was happening, and I raced over here as soon as I could. Did he hurt you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, feeling sore, but in one piece. "Thank you Dave. I thought he was going to kill me." Suddenly, as if on cue, I felt the shock of what had happened hit me, and I slumped into Britt, who held my weight up, tears tracking down her face.


	29. Broken Road

The police came back, just as they said they would, and took statements from everyone who had been involved, or who watched what had happened. One police officer sat down with me, and explained that I had been very brave, but that I wasn't a police officer, so I shouldn't play hero against men double my size. I just nodded, and my body ached, and I knew that I would do it again in a second if it meant saving someone I cared about.

What a novel idea, caring about Rachel. We were kind of friends in the last year of high school, but I would never had admitted to caring about her. Now here I was, facing down giants for her in my bare feet and a dress. I knew that giant-slaying was something I would do for her, or any of my friends in a heartbeat.

Dave and his husband Peter stayed by my side throughout the police statement, and I was again astonished that this gentle, softspoken man was once a bully who terrorized all of school. But then again, so was I.

Dave was now a high school coach, and volunteered for a soup kitchen. He was a foster parent for LGBT youth, and had a son named Jake. His eyes were soft, and kind and his words were carefully chosen and smooth. Peter stayed close by his side, almost as if it hurt him to be detatched from Dave. Dave proudly showed a picture of his son to us, and responded with joy and admiration when we showed him a picture of Taylor. My heart soared as we spoke, knowing that Dave had finally found himself, and that he was happy and in love.

We spent most of the reunion with Dave and Peter, and most of the Glee kids. It was quiet, almost somber as most of the group were struggling with what Finn had done. Puck trembled with fury as the story was relayed to him, and he almost broke down when he came to apologize to me for not being there to fight him for me. Mercedes went into a rant about how men treat women like shit, and kept Rachel close by her side, softening when she spoke to her fellow diva. Quinn never left Rachel's side, their hands clasped together in a silent, but mutual need for contact.

Finally, the reunion was drawing to a close, and I took Brittany by the hand and led her down the familiar halls, stopping at some places along the way that held memories for the two of us. The janitor's closet, which we had made out in too many times to count. The bathroom by the library, which had a lock, was once a hook up spot when we couldn't make it a whole day. The adjoining lockers that we had all through high school. Britt nearly screamed in joy as she remembered her combination, and opened her locker. We stared at the belongings, our hearts leaping as we saw two girls in cheerios uniforms in the photo taped to the door. Finally, I took her by the hand and led her to the choir room. It was so eerily familiar, and yet so disturbingly different. Our nationals trophy was incased in a cabinet, surrounded by trophies that the glee club had gone on winning after we graduated. The paint was the same, and the old grand piano sat where it always had.

I led Britt over to the chairs that were set up where they always had been, and sat her in one of them. She looked puzzled, but smiled at me as I held her face in my hands. "Brittany Susan Pierce, I have known from the minute that I met you that you were the one for me. I pushed you away, and pulled you back more times than I care to remember. I fought us, and hid us, and hurt you, all trying to pretend like you weren't that one. But I couldn't fight it B, cause you can never fight fate."

I stepped away from her, and felt a tear trickled down my face, as I sang the song that I had prepared.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

By the time I had finished singing, tears were streaming down Brittany's face. My heart soared as I knelt down on one knee, and wiped away my own tears. "Brittany Susan Pierce, love of my life. Would you give me the privilege of agreeing to be my wife?"


	30. Britt's answer

Britt wiped away her tears, and her face broke out into a smile that could light up the world. She ran to me, and helped me to my feet, only to embrace me close to her, and kiss me soundly. "Yes, yes San, of course I will! A million times over babe." Her eyes were so clear, bluer than the sky, and her love for me held me entranced. I took the ring I had bought back in Boston, and slipped it on her finger, pulling her in to me to give her another kiss.

We stood there for a while, lips locked, and hearts beating as one, knowing we had finally made it to the place where we belonged: in each other's arms, and in each other's hearts. Britt backed up, pulling with me her, and sat down in a chair. I wrapped my legs around her, straddling her, and she ran her hands up and down my thighs. I felt so perfectly happy as my fiance sent shivers through my body.

Suddenly the choir room door burst open and a group of our friends stood at the door, looks of joy and love winking in their eyes as they took in the scene before them. Mr. Shue stepped forward, his eyes full of mischief and his hand wrapped firmly around Emma's. "I thought we stepped back in time for a minute there. Our resident love birds making out in the choir room before the rest of us got there." His eyes twinkled as he watched all of the old Glee Club file in and sit in their old spots, looking at him and Emma.

I slowly turned around, no longer straddling Britt, but still sitting on her lap. Her arms twined around my waist, holding me close to her, her face still lit with the same joy it had been when she agreed to my proposal. I could sense that she could barely sit still because of the exciting news that was evidenced by her ring finger, and so I stood and cleared my throat. Mr. Shue smiled at me, and I stepped forward, looking at all my friends watching me curiously.

"I know today has been a day full of ups and downs. I for one was terrified of coming back here, because of all the hurt that I caused, and the misery I spread. But coming back here, and walking these halls, I realized that while I made my mark here as a bully and a bitch, I also made a mark here that was positive. Britt and I were the first out female couple at this school, and I know when we came out, we opened the doors for a lot of other people." I sighed, and cleared my throat, knowing I had to make a point now that I had all their attention. "I guess what I'm saying is that I'm sorry for everything I did or have done to you that has hurt you. That person is gone. I'm not her anymore. And all of that is because of Brittany. She has always been the shining beacon of love and wisdom in my life, and she always will be." I smiled up at all my friends, watching Britt's eyes glow with love and affection. "I just want you all to know that I just asked Brittany to be my wife, and she agreed!"

Cheers echoed throughout the room, and everyone got up to give us hugs and congratulations. Britt stood next to me now, holding my hand, nearly shaking in excitement as she received so much support and love from our friends. Tears streaked down my face as Kurt emotionally thanked us for showing him that true love and soul mates could exist, and that time didn't break that bond.

Mr. Shue soon sent us all back to our seats, and his eyes were shimmering with tears as he addressed us. "I cannot put into words how much it has meant to see you all hear again. Though I have seen some of you many times since you graduated, some of you seemed to be gone for good. I have taught so many kids since you all left. Coached so many glee clubs. And yet, all of you have stayed closest to my heart, because you were the ones who changed my life. All of you made a mark on my heart, and me and Emma feel as though we are watching our children grow up right in front of us, into amazing, talented, beautiful people who any parent would be proud of."

We all stood up again and hugged him close. Soon, we had burst into song, led by Rachel. Our voices rose and melded together, like they always had. Some voices had reached new heights, like Kurt's and Mercedes, and some were rough and unused. However, it felt like heaven singing with all of these voices that I knew so well.

Before too long, the janitor came into the room to tell us it was time to leave. I hugged all of my friends, wishing that this feeling never had to come to an end. I felt like I had just found them all again, only to have to say goodbye. Kurt promised to come visit us soon, vowing that he'll take some time off of his show to travel around. His eyes met Blaine's when he said that, and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen between the two men. Quinn of course lived about 15 minutes away from our apartment, and promised to visit often. Taylor and Olivia were already super close, and we made plans to see each other often. Rachel watched everything with dark, scared eyes. As people left one by one, she came up to us, looking scared and apprehensive.

"The kids are at my parent's house for the night. I guess I'll go there and make sure everything is packed, and my dads know where we will be and what happened. We will meet you at the airport tomorrow before the flight." Her hands shook as she reached out and grabbed me in a hug. "Thank you Santana. For everything." She whispered in my ear, and briskly wiped away a tear as she pulled out her cellphone to call her dads to get her. Britt offered her a ride, but she waved it away.

Britt and I walked to the car, her arm around my waist, holding me close beside her. The air was chilly and crisp, and we shivered as our breath fogged in front of our faces. It wasn't much warmer in the car, and we sat in silence for a couple of minutes as the heat started and filled the car slowly, warming our fingers and noses. Then Britt reached out and took my hand in hers, running a soft finger over mine. "Let's go get our daughter. I'm ready to go home." She said, her voice barely over a whisper. I nod, and we drive off into the foggy cold night, away from the high school and all the memories.


	31. Home Sweet Home

*I don't even have words to express how sorry I am that it took me so long to post this chapter. I have no excuses other then writer's block, and I forced myself to churn out this chapter and post it, in the hopes that it'll free my from my horrible blockage. For those of you still hanging in there : Thanks! *

Chapter 31

The plane ride back to Boston was generally uneventful. Rachel and her kids had been unable to get a flight back at the same time as us, and were coming tomorrow morning. Finn was still in police custody, so Rachel felt safe enough to wait for the next day.

Taylor was so excited that she was going to have friends living with her, and instantly made a bed on the floor for Rachel's daughter, telling us that she wanted to share the room that she had with Heather. Brittany had explained a bit about what was going on for Rachel and her children, and Taylor had understood right away. Brittany ran out to the store to buy a blowup mattress for the floor of my office, so Rachel and her sons would have a place to sleep. Soon, the office was transformed into a little bedroom, with two small air mattresses beside one larger one. Britt also bought some toys and puzzles for the youngest Hudson-Berry because they had to leave most of theirs behind.

We cleaned the whole apartment together, scrubbing it from top to bottom. We made even cleaning something fun with singing and dancing as we cleaned. Taylor and Brittany made me dinner, and we all sat down in our cozy little apartment, knowing that this was the last night for a while that it would be quiet and peaceful.

After we put Taylor to bed, Britt and I set our alarm early so that we would get to the airport in time to pick up Rachel and her children. Then we settled in, spooning together, her smell overwhelming my senses. We settled in close together, falling quickly into sleep.

The next morning, we woke to an alarm blaring and the realization that we needed to get to the airport to get Rachel in an hour. Taylor was already awake when we left our room, and she greeted us cheerily, clearly excited to have Heather living in her house. We left in a blaze of speed, leaving behind unfinished cereal and half-eaten eggs.

We got to the airport just as Rachel's plane was landing, and raced to meet them at the terminal. Rachel greeted us with a shy smile, her kids looking exhausted and emotional. Taylor ran to grab Heather's hand, who smiled at her gratefully. Brittany led Rachel to the taxi we had called for her and her children, as Taylor, Dylan, Heather and I struggled to get all of the baggage they had brought off the conveyor and out to the taxi. I loaded the taxi for Rachel, as she was sitting with Brittany, clutching her youngest son, wiping her eyes. They were still sitting close together after the luggage was in the van, so, I loaded up the children into the taxi we had taken that morning, and offered to watch all of them so Brittany and Rachel could take the taxi together to catch up. Brittany kissed me sweetly before leading Rachel to the quiet taxi for the drive back to the apartment.

I would love to say that the taxi ride was fun, and stress-free, but I decided on my way back to the apartment that I never wanted to carry a child, and that Brittany was simply going to have to be the carrier if she wanted more children. Rachel's youngest Jackson had snotted all over my blazer, and Heather had gotten car sick in the backseat. Taylor sat by me the whole time, looking at me with concern in her eyes as I rubbed my head, willing my headache to go away. Finally, we pulled up to the apartment, and I unloaded all the children, wishing Brittany and Rachel's taxi had arrived.

We waited out on the curb of the apartment for a couple of minutes, before I decided to take the cranky, tired children up to the apartment to put on a movie. Soon, Heather and Jackson were sleeping on the couch, as Taylor and Dylan watched The Land Before Time. I was wiped out, and it had only been 45 minutes with the 4 children. Taylor was so easy, and I never really appreciated it so much before, because she was the only kid I've ever really hung out with.

Finally, the door to the apartment opened, and Brittany and Rachel came through it, smiling, and laughing together like old friends. I motioned for them to be quiet and pointed to the little bodies on the couch sleeping. Rachel's smile dropped, and she bustled around, making sure her kids were comfortable, and giving them each a kiss on the head before retreating to the bathroom. Brittany shot me a sad look, before coming over and sitting on my lap, careful not to wake anyone up. She looked at my face, and frowned, before kissing the tip of my nose.

"Babe, are you okay? You look really tired. Do you want to get in a nap this afternoon? Rachel and I can watch the kids if you need a break." I nod in relief, and snuggle into her neck. She laughs and places another kiss on my nose. "Did they wear you out babe?" I nod again, slightly embarrassed that I was so exhausted from the short time with all the kids. I feel her warm breath as she whispers in my ear. "Better get used to it before we decide to have more children San."

I give a start of surprise and look up only to see her smiling at me. She gives me a wink before ruffling my hair and skipping off. I shrug off her comment, and hurry to the bedroom to take a much needed nap. However, sleep evades me as I think about what Brittany has said. Did I want to have a kid with her? Was Taylor enough or did I want more children? Could I deal with the snot, and the poop and the vomit?

My whole "nap" was spent with these thoughts shooting through my head. Then, it hit me. Taylor as a baby; I would have loved to see it. First steps, first words, first day of school. My heart aches and I realize all of a sudden, that I would totally, and completely love to raise a child with Brittany.


End file.
